Wolf Pack Affairs
by GnarlySpirit
Summary: What happens when Scott's twin, Savanna, gets mixed up with all the wolf business? She gets the bite, befriends Derek Hale and falls for quiet Issac Lahey, all of which Scott does not approve of. Begins in Season One.
1. Chapter 1

**I only own my OC.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Wolf Moon**

_ Thump!_ I got out of my bed ready to defeat anyone who tried entering my house. My brother was already out with a bat in his hand. We carefully walked out to the front porch and then _boom!_Stiles was hanging upside-down from our roof and I would have screamed at the top of my lungs if Scott didn't quickly cover my mouth. "Stiles! What the hell are you doing?!" Scott yelled at him. I did my part and slapped Stiles across the head.

I calmed down my breath and looked at the boy in front of me who was giving me a sheepish grin. "Neither of you were answering your phone." I just glared at him and he kept speaking. I always found his childlike behaviors quite entertaining, him speaking was even funnier with him upside-down. "I know it's late and Savanna here needs her beauty sleep." I was going to yell at him, but he quickly continued. "BUT my dad left a while ago and the dispatch called saying that they're bringing in everyone in the police and even state police."

My mouth hung right open. Scott read my mind and asked, "For what?"

The small silence before Stiles answered was too much suspense for me, even though it was only about a quarter of a second. "Some jogger found a body in the woods."

"A dead body?" Scott asked.

I looked at my brother. Sometimes I wonder if I was adopted, that would actually make a lot of sense. "Do you have brain issues you should tell me about?"  
Both Stiles and I looked at Scott and he just glared at Stiles. Stiles gracefully told him ,"No, a body of water. Yes, dumbass, a dead body." I smiled at Stiles' sarcasm.

"Oh Stiles, you always know how to make a girl smile when she's pissed from being interrupted in the middle of the freaking night." Stiles just bowed upside-down with a small smile. I gave my brother a side hug and said, "It's okay Scott, I'd probably would have said the same thing so thank you for making me look smarter." We grinned at each other as he just shoved me off. Stiles finally got off from hanging like a monkey and I asked, "So was it a murder or accident?"

Stiles postured himself and said, "No one knows yet, but they do know that it's a girl, most likely in her twenties." I began thinking of people I knew that fit that very unhelpful description. Thankfully I didn't really know anyone I cared about that was a girl in her twenties.

Scott was also thinking, but then looked confused. "Hold on. If they found the body, what are they looking for now?"

Stiles' face lit up like a child in a candy store which in a way scared me. I knew Stiles and that meant it wasn't anything near normal. "That's the best part. They only found half."

My heart dropped. Only half of a body? This is crazy, yet very exciting. "Dudes let's go," I said. Stiles jumped with excitement.

"What? Why- forget it, I'm outnumbered," Scott said.

"Woo!" I whispered with enthusiasm since I almost yelled it, but remembered that our mom was asleep inside. I poked Scott and he turned to me. "Um yeah I forgot to tell you, but I call shotgun." With that I ran to the beat up blue jeep that Stiles proudly drove. Scott was right on my trail, but I beat him inside. I stuck my tongue out at him as he glared at me and took his place in the backseat. Stiles entered the car and began to drive us to the woods.

As we got out of the jeep, Stiles and I were determined to find the body and Scott tried to catch up, but his asthma sustained him from staying at our pace. Yet, Scott managed to catch up and used his inhaler which made me feel like a horrible sister for not waiting for him. "Are we seriously doing this?"

I nodded rapidly with a smile planted on my face. Stiles elaborated on our two great awesome minds. "You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town. Besides, it's our last night of summer freedom."

"Might as well finish it off with a bang!" I enthusiastically said.

"Well unlike Stiles, I was trying to get a good sleep for tomorrow's practice," Scott said. I knew that all he was going to do this season was sitting on the bench, but I know that would crush Scott's spirit, even more coming from his sister. I love Scott's determination and that's when I'm proud to call him my brother, well one of the many awesome reasons.

Unlike me, Stiles just blurts out the obvious. "Right, because sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort." I slapped Stiles on the shoulder with a glare. "Ouch much?" That made him receive another glare.

"No, because I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm going to make starting lineup." I could tell Scott was a bit hurt from Stiles' comment and yet he was determined. Yup, my brother was pretty awesome to not let anything get him down.

Stiles once again let his mouth do all the talking. "That's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream. Even a pathetically unrealistic one." I rolled my eyes at Stiles' unusual friendship with my brother.

"With that said I am changing topics with why we are really here. Stiles, what half are we looking for?" I looked up at his thinking face.

A look appeared on his face that I knew too well. "Huh. I didn't even think about that."

Scott and I both stopped and looked at him. "What if the person who killed the girl is still out there?" Scott asked.

"Also something I didn't think about."

"Stiles!" I yelled as I slapped him. He mouthed the word 'Ouch'. "What if girls are his target? If I end up dead with my body in two in the middle of the forest, I will haunt you for the rest of your life. And yes I have been watching too much Criminal Minds."

"You love me to much to haunt me," he said with much pride in his voice that did not help his situation.

"You're right. I'll ask the killer to go and get you next." I rolled my eyes at him and he did shut up.

Scott begins to breath a bit quicker and he uses his inhaler once more. "Maybe the asthmatic should be the one with the flashlight." I slow down with Scott, and Stiles does slow down, but because we crossed police tape. Stiles smiles and we rush to a spot for us to see. We see some officers or medical examiners put a body bag into the van. "Is that the other half?"

For once Stiles answered seriously. "No, the search would have been called off. Let's go." With that we walk back quietly to the woods. We didn't want to get caught so we walked back a bit quicker than before. I felt bad for Scott, but our mom would personally kill us if she found out we were here. I turned for Scott as Stiles went ahead. Then there were dogs. Scott and I rushed behind a tree.

Someone yelled at Stiles while Scott and I were trying to be quiet as we struggled to hide behind one tree. "Crap we are doomed," I whispered. He just pointed his finger to his mouth for me to shush and listen. Stiles' dad was speaking to him.

They were speaking about something and then he started pointing the the flashlight across the woods. I leaned back, which was a big mistake since I tripped into clear viewing. "Shit," I whispered as I laid there. Scott eyed me and I quickly got up. "H-hi Mr. Stilinski." I walked to Stiles.

"Savanna what on earth are you doing out here? With my son?" He eyed Stiles with an angry look.

"Oh god no!" I said a bit to quickly.

"Jee thanks," Stiles said with a sarcastic look on his face.

"It's not like that at all. Stiles came to our house and Scott was already asleep for tomorrows practice so I came instead. Think of me as a temporary sidekick," I said flashing a smile. Sheriff Stilinski didn't change his already scary expression. I sighed in defeat. "Please don't tell my mom. I'm already in trouble for breaking a window with my soccer ball. Please? Stiles will drop me off and I will never come out here again and you can yell at Stiles as much as you want and then he'll yell at me. Please just don't tell my mom." I was on a verge of tears since I was having a lack of sleep.

I was ready to go on my knees and beg if he didn't say, "Fine. BUT this is your final warning. I find you or your brother out here again, I'll have no choice, but to tell your mom. Now I'm sure Stiles will take you home." As if I wasn't breathing the past moments, I gasped for air and hugged him.

"Thank you!" I let him go and stood next to Stiles.

"Now when you get home we're going to discuss a little something called Invasion of Privacy. Now go." I began walking off and Stiles joined me a moment later.

"Let's go look for Scott-"

"No! Stiles, he's my brother, but my ass will be royally kicked if I get home any later. Scott isn't a small child. He'll find out his own way back home. Please just take me home," I told him with high irritation. He could sense my anger and decided to leave the subject alone. We drove in silence and he dropped me off a block away so my mom wouldn't wake up from the loud jeep.

I didn't want to get home without Scott. I kept looking around the street, but there was no sign of him. I heard a howl from the distance and I took it as a sign for me to get home. I walked with an aching feeling in my chest. I felt so guilty for leaving Scott out there. I was about to take Stiles on the offer of looking for him only I knew his head would be on a platter if he didn't take me home. I changed my mud ridden clothes into some clean clothes. I laid in bed and hoped for my brother to be back home by morning.

My alarm blasted out loud and clear for my eardrums to ache in pain. I got right up and for a moment I thought last night was all a dream. When I realized that it was real, I practically ran to Scott's room. He was already up and dressed. I practically jumped on him as I saw him. "I was expecting an empty room," I said as let him go.

"It was about too. Look." He raised his shirt to reveal a very large, bloody bandage. My shocked expression was enough for him to continue talking. "This is the last thing mom will know about. Okay?" I nodded my head slowly as I kept staring at his battle wound. He put his shirt down and I looked at him. "Last night I got bit. It was super dark, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf."

"Oh my goodness. I knew I shouldn't have taken the blame. I should have kicked you down with me," I said and I smiled at him. He just returned the smile.

"Alright well I'm gonna go get ready and then mom will take us to school." Scott laughed as I returned back to my room.

We walked on the school grounds and Stiles was already cracked out on something as he came towards us. Scott explained everything to Stiles and he denied everything Scott said. "California doesn't have wolves. Not for the past sixty years," Stiles explained to us. Then what bit my brother?

I didn't pay attention for a while until I heard Scott say, "Well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not going to believe me when I tell you I saw the body."

My attention was only focused on Scott. "You didn't tell me this."

"Are you kidding me?" Stiles asked.

"I wish. I'm going to have nightmares for a month."

I felt bad for Scott. That's definitely not something to be seen in the middle of the night...alone. "That is awesome. This is seriously the best thing that happened in this town since..." I turned to what Stiles was looking at and it was none other than Lydia Martin. "...Since the birth of Lydia Martin who's walking toward us right now." She walked towards us. "Hey Lydia, how are you? You look like you are going to ignore me." Scott and I laugh at his invisibility towards Lydia. He turned to Scott. "You're the cause of this, you know. Dragging me down to your nerd depths. I'm nerd by association."

"At least you have a choice. I was born into it. At least I'm the older twin which helps a tiny bit," I said and Stiles laughed.

"Yeah that sucks for you."

"As much fun as it is to be here. Savanna, shouldn't you be across the school for class?" I raised my hands in surrender as I walked away from the two. This was something for them to handle and fill me in at lunch. I entered my art class and settled into my seat. I went through art with my mind wondering on everything, but art.

The bell finally rang as math class finally let me out. I walked the endless halls until I encountered my brother and Stiles. Scott was being completely creepy and was staring at a new girl. Before my brother made a fool out of himself I approached them both. "Why is my brother being all creepy and stalker-ish?" I asked Stiles.

"He's listening into Allison and Lydia's conversation like a werewolf," Stiles said a bit out of character, a bit calm.

"You guys are ridiculous." I heard Stiles try to stop me from walking to the three. "Hey Lydia, Jackson. How was summer?"

The redhead turned to me and she smiled. Knowing her she probably thought I was some freshman trying to get to know her. "It was amazing. Savanna, have you met Allison? We were talking about going to lacrosse practice after school. You in?"

I thought about it for a moment. I didn't want to see my brother make a fool out of myself, but the way Scott was looking at Allison, I could safely say that she was someone he would want me to become friends with. "Sure. I have nothing important anyways."

"Great! So I'll see both of you after school on the field. No backing out," Lydia said to Allison. I just smiled at her demanding personality. "Savanna, why don't you sit with us today?"

I smiled politely and shook my head. "I would, but I have to meet someone at the library. See you guys at practice."

"Party this week. Don't forget." Lydia quickly told me.

I just gave her a thumbs up as I turned quickly around before she could let out a witty comment. I passed by Scott and Stiles. Stiles had his mouth open in disbelief. "That, ladies, is how it's done." I bowed to them and walked away.

I heard Stiles ask Scott, "How does she do it? Seriously." I smirked and continued walking to the library to meet my dear friend that I haven't seen all summer. I reached the library to find only a few students occupying it.

I walked through a few book isles and then I finally found her. "Erica!" I said and got shushed by some student. I stuck my tongue at the freshman and she only huffed before going back to her book. I saw Erica hold back her laugh as she got up from sitting on the floor. "Hey Erica," I said as we hugged. "I'm sad we only have chemistry and P.E. together this year."

"Oh well, there's always after school," she said with a small smile.

"Alas my time is taken today by my brother. I have to go watch tryouts or Lydia Martin will have my head planted on a sliver platter."

She smiled and said, "It's fine. I have a doctors appointment today. I'm suppose to get new medicine to control everything better than the one I have now." My jaw dropped in excitement. I shrieked and practically threw both of us down as I hugged her. "Yeah, I'm just as happy."

Erica's seizures were always something I worried about during summer. She was one of my closest friends and I didn't want to start school without one. The new medicine was definitely something to be happy about since her current one wasn't doing that well of a job. "How about in celebration of this new found medicine we go have dinner."

"That sounds amazing. How about this saturday?"

"Perfection!" I said as I jumped with joy. Erica and I spent the rest of lunch catching up. I was grounded for the whole summer which is why my lack of socialization aside from Scott and Stiles.

Next thing I knew the last bell rang, letting everyone to leave. I got up from history and slowly walked to the lacrosse field. I don't know why I said yes in the first place, but I have a feeling it's because I saw the way I saw Scott look at Allison. Oh, brotherly love! He owes me. An hour or more with Lydia alone is fine, but when we are around other people she tends to step up the bitchiness, a bit. I saw them already on the benches. I walked towards them while keeping my eye on the players.

I walked to the benches and then I noticed they put Scott on goal. "Oh crap this is going to be bad," I said as I sat down next to Allison.  
"Why? What's wrong?" She asked.

"My brother. He's never on goal and the coach probably put him there to make the other players feel better. Plus I never see him practicing for goalie," I said with my eyes glued on Scott.

"So he's your brother?"

"Yup, the one and only, Scott McCall." I watched Scott and a ball goes hurdling towards him. It smacks his helmet and goes into the goal. I winced in how embarrassed he probably felt. Scott's posture went into determination mode. The next player goes and throws the ball. Scott surprised me by quickly catching the ball. I leaned forward in anticipation of the other balls flying towards him. He caught every single one. My jaw was hanging in the amazing skills my brother acquired over summer. Something was definitely up since he didn't practice that much.

Next up was Jackson. The captain. The assistant coach threw him the ball. Jackson caught it and spun to gain more power then threw it to Scott. Everything felt as if it was going in slow motion, but the ball landed in the pocket of his lacrosse stick. Stiles let out a cheer along with everyone else. "Go Scott!" I yelled at him. He threw the ball to Coach Finstock and the look on his face made me laugh.

After practice Scott explained to me that he dropped his inhaler in the woods and that we were going to Stiles to go look for it. Unlike the two idiots beside me, I was actually looking for Scott's inhaler. I was looking for it until I heard Stiles ask, "Smell things? Like what?"

Scott looked around then his eyes landed on Stiles. "Like the mint gum in your pocket."

"I don't have any..." Stiles began saying, but then he actually reached inside his pocket. He revealed a piece of gum from his jacket pocket. "All of this started with a bite?"

"What if it's an infection? What if my body is flooding with adrenaline before I fall into shock? I knew I should have gone to the ER."

"The fact that you didn't in the first place confirms that you are smarter than you look," I said to my brother. He looked so confused at my statement along with Stiles. "Because if you did then one of mom's friends would rat you out. Then mom would kill you. I'd feel bad and take the blame as well. I would then be more grounded just as I got ungrounded."

"But then the doctors would confirm my theory in the infection I think he has," Stiles said.

"What would that be?" Scott asked.

"I mean everything adds up and I think it's called...Lycanthropy." My face dropped in the ridiculousness that just came out of Stiles' mouth. Scott kept asking him questions and I knew exactly where Stiles was going with it. "On the night of the full moon."

Scott's slow brain finally gets it. "You sir are an ass."

"Hey you're the one who heard a wolf howling."

"Dude you can't be a werewolf. Mom doesn't allow animals in the house and I can't be taking care of you every night of the full moon." Stiles smirked at my comment. While Scott just glared at me. "It's true," I innocently said. As we walked I pretended to actually think about Stiles' theory. It would make sense if we were in some weird Supernatural alternate universe, which we are not. Then again my brother was acting strange since last night.

Scott just shook his head and looked around. "I swear this was it. The body was here. The deer came running, I dropped my inhaler."  
"Maybe the killer moved the body," Stiles said.

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are eighty bucks."

"Mom is gonna kill you-" I was stopped from Stiles tapping both our shoulders. I turned to what he was trying to get out attention to. A few yards away stood a guy that was pretty gorgeous. He had jet black hair, icy blue eyes and I could tell he had a good looking body.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. Stiles and Scott were scared like a deer in a headlights.

I rolled my eyes and said, "We were looking for my brother's inhaler. He dropped it here yesterday."

"This is private property," he replied a bit rudely. As gorgeous as this guy was, I found it a bit odd that he was staring at Scott and a bit creepy.  
"Sorry we didn't know," Stiles said.

"Forget it. Sorry to bother you," Scott said. We were about to turn and leave when the mystery guy threw something to Scott. It was his inhaler. The guy was already walking away before Scott could thank him. "Come on. I gotta get to work."

"Woah, that was Derek Hale. You guys remember, right? He's only a few years older than us." Derek Hale, that's the gorgeous mystery man.

"Remember what?"

"His family. They were all burned to death in a fire like six years ago. I remember the cops pulling him out of class to tell him." I remember that time. We were on our way back home from dinner and the skies were grey. I asked mom what was going on, but don't recall what she said. Her face was masked with anxiety. I remember being left at home and mom getting a call to rush to work. Scott and I were used to having to live with mom's late shifts, even at such a young age.

Even though my mom didn't give me a definite answer, I knew it was a fire. I could catch a simmer of fire from the window of my room. It wasn't until I was older that I found out about the Hale fire. I could never imagine my family being burned down, it's already so small. The pain that Derek must have gone through must have been unimaginable. He still managed to keep himself together...and gorgeous.

"Well he's hot," I said without thinking. They both looked at me like a circus freak. "Hey I'm a teenage girl. I'm stereotypically attracted to gorgeous men." I stuck my tongue out at them.

"Well now I know what you're thinking about," Scott said as I smiled at him. "I just wonder what he's doing back."

We went back to the Jeep and Stiles headed to the vet. Scott's behavior is strange and Stiles' theory is crazy. We dropped Scott off at the vet and I was left with Stiles talking about werewolves. "What if you are right, Stiles?" I asked as my eyes gazed upon the road and thought about this whole situation.

Stiles sighed and replied, "I would be really surprised if it were true. I'm just joking around really. We aren't in London." I laughed at his genius movie reference. "It would be sick if it were true and imagine if there's more here in Beacon Hills?"

"Stiles, you have officially stopped mentally growing at age eight," I said and laughed a bit. He just glared at me and swerved in the empty street just to scare me half to death. "Stiles! I want to make it home alive. Plus, I need to put a bowl of food and water for my brother."

"Can I get him a squeaky toy? Maybe a fluffy bunny!" Stiles and I continued our jokes against my brother. I'm pretty sure I developed a six-pack by the time I arrived home. I waved goodbye to Stiles as I opened my front door. "Mom?" I yelled out. No response. I was home alone.

Most people love having the house to themselves, but I don't. I don't like the eerie silence that causes any slight sound to appear as if someone else in the house. Nope, I did not like that at all. Out of habit I called Erica to ask if she wanted to come over. In a matter of minutes she was at my door. "Hello!"  
She walked in and we immediately put ourselves on the couch, ready for a mini-movie marathon. "So I have a question." Erica looked at me with a suspicious look. I didn't know what to think about it, but I just nodded for her to go on. Her sarcastic look vanished and her faced softened, but quickly turned into a dejected gaze. "A-am I a freak?"

My heart dropped down to my toes. This made me physically sick to hear come out her mouth. I didn't want this part of her past to come back and haunt her. She's my best friend and I would do anything for her to get those negative words filling her every thought. "No. Personally I would never think that, you are an amazing person. You have grown in every way and those words shouldn't even dare to enter your mind. From an outside source of my brother and Stiles, they don't think that at all. They may think you're shy, but not a freak or loser or weirdo."

She gave me a weak smile and I pretended that was enough for me, I didn't want to push the subject even further. I hugged her and we began watching Never Back Down. We both love the gorgeous men starring in it, as well as the fighting, but mostly the men. Plus Erica needed a pick me up.

Erica's mom picked her up around ten and Scott came home about thirty minutes later. "So tomorrow they're going to be eliminations. Can you be there for your bro?" Scott said as he gave me his puppy dog eyes. I was too tired to argue and just lazily nodded my head. "Sweet thanks." He rushed up the stairs and I was following. He got to his door and then said, "Oh and a truck almost ran me over, but I jumped on top and survived. Goodnight!" Before I could even process everything, he closed the door. Once again, I didn't fight it and saved it for tomorrow.

The following day went by pretty quickly and the elimination part of tryouts weren't so slow. I found Allison already sitting on the benches and waving to Scott. Coach Finstock then began yelling at Scott. I laughed as I sat down next to her. I was about to greet her, but Stiles came stumbling up. "H-hey Allison. Savanna I need to talk to you about the thing that happened the other night while in the woods..." I innocently nodded, but Allison had a different conclusion in her head.

Before her imagination went any further I said, "We ran into this guy in the woods who practically killed us and Stiles probably found out who he was. I would never hook up with him-"

"Hey!" Stiles interjected.

"_Because_he's my brothers best friend." I quickly went a few steps down so that Allison couldn't hear. "Is this about Scott? He told me about the truck-"

"No way worse," he said. I gave my undivided attention to him. "The fiber analysis came back from LA and the body was found with animal hairs and guess what animal."

"A tiger. No a cougar, even better a squirrel." Stiles went from being serious to annoyed. I immediately felt bad. "Sorry, I had to. But if it has to do with everything your obnoxious mouth has been blabbering I will say a wolf." In all honestly I was hoping it was a joke, but the words that came out of Stiles' mouth was too much

"Yup." With emphasize on the 'p'. I didn't know what to think or say. We both turn to Scott and begin to realize our dragged joke may actually be real. Scott literally flips over the defense players and throws the ball right into the goal. Everyone cheer while Stiles and I stared at him. My mind went numb as I processed everything that was going on this past week.

"Stiles I'll meet you at you house tonight. This is way too much for me," I said as I quickly left the field. I walked home, which took a lot longer than I expected. This was good, I still had to really think about everything happening to my brother. Was this really happening? I keep thinking that I would just wake up one day and have everything to be dream that I would soon forget. These sort of things only happened on TV or movies not in real life. I began to think what Scott was going through and if he even knew what was going on with himself. I didn't want him to get crazy once a month, that's my job. He is the stable one in the family. Mom is busy with working and I am a teenage girl. Now him being a dog definitely changes our family to Adams Family status or better yet, The Munsters.

I entered my empty home and before I knew it I was asleep on the couch. I needed to rest my mind form all the craziness that all somehow made sense. The last thought I had before I drifted off to sleep is Derek Hale. He looked vaguely familiar, but I know I had never seen him in town. Ever. I wanted to see more of him, but once again that's just because of my teenage hormones.

_Bam!_My body shot right up as my inconsiderate brother slammed the door. All I wanted to do was yell at him and I would have if it wasn't because of the moon being out. I remembered the party that would take me forever to get ready for. I ran up while practically throwing Scott against the wall. I had never gotten ready so quickly in my life. I quickly threw on my dress and shoes then calmly put my make-up on. Scott was just barely putting on his shirt as I was rushing out the door. "See you at the party!" I yelled at him. I was planning on walking since I loved walking in the dark. I passed my mom and quickly said, "I'm getting a ride from Stiles down the street. Don't wait up!" Before she could catch me lying I ran down to the end of the block.

My mind went back to this whole stupid werewolf theory. It couldn't have even be real. It shouldn't. Could it? These things don't happen in Beacon Hills, this is suppose to be a boring small town that no one cares about. It is that small town people drive by just to fill up their gas to go to a bigger and better city. We are a passing town, the town to be safe in. Right? Right. Besides these supernatural things don't even exist. They belong in movies, TV and books. But what if? What if these things we made up as fantasy actually are our reality? Only we don't know it. That's impossible. Supernatural is only meant to be a show.  
My thoughts we interrupted by the man in the leather jacket looking right at me as I passed by the gas station. Derek Hale. "You know it's not safe for you to be walking out at night. You never know what could happen in a full moon," he said to me.

"Yes and talking to strangers is just as safe. You could be a serial killer for all I know," I said as I smirked at him.

He just gave a grin and said, "I'm Derek Hale."

"Savanna McCall, nice to meet you. Now if you excuse me I must get to a party I am already late to-"

"Lydia's?" I looked at him like he was some kind of stalker. What kind of graduated guy knows about a high school party? Nonetheless, I nodded in response.

"Hop in, I'll give you a ride. I needed to meet someone there."

I hesitated for a moment, but then said, "If I end up being found in a river or ditch, tell Scott to stop being such a pussy and that I love him and my mom." He let out a tiny smile and simply nodded. I walked to his car and entered the passengers seat. It didn't surprise me that he had his car sparkling clean. An awkward silence filled the vehicle and I was not going to be the one to break it. Apparently, neither was he because next thing I knew we arrived at the Martin residence where teens were already passing out in the front lawn because they drank too much booze. I got out of the car and so did Derek. "Umm thank you for the ride. See you around?"

"That can be arranged," he said as he flashed a smile to me. I just shyly smiled back and walked towards the front door. That man was gorgeous and ten times more with that smile. I stepped inside the living room and my eyes averted to a half-drunk Stiles. I decided to follow his lead and get myself a beer. As I headed to the alcohol area I was pulled away by a random drunk guy. I'm sure he was in my class, but sadly I didn't care to know his name.

"Dance?" He asked a bit too clearly to let me know he wasn't as drunk as he came off to be. Doubtful me was about to say no if it wasn't for Greenburg stumbling towards us. I have nothing wrong with Greenberg, but he can get a bit too touchy when he's drunk. Anyways, I didn't even give the stranger an answer, I just pulled him with me as I went onto the dance floor. My body pressed against this stranger as the body heat surrounded us. I spotted by brother in the sea of hormonal teenage bodies. He was dancing with Allison and I gave an approving nod. I focused my attention to the guy in front of me. He had nice blue eyes and a ravishing smile. Too bad I would never really know his name.

"Scott are you okay?" I hear Allison say as Scott holds on to his head then ungracefully stumbles away. I thought it was the liquor at first, but Scott isn't a lightweight.

"Sorry, but I have to check up on my brother," I said to the guy I was dancing with and I didn't really hear what he said as I ran off to follow Scott. Allison was right behind me. I got ahead since I took off my dreadful heels. Scott got into the car and I went in the passengers side. "Scott are you alright?" He didn't answer as his body shook and he began driving. Usually I would be okay with that, but whatever was going on made me think we were about to die. I kept telling him to slow down, but he wouldn't listen. Somehow we made it home safely and he bolted right out. I was right on his trail until his bedroom where he slammed the door in my face. "What the heck Scott?!" I banged on the door, hoping he would open the door and he left it closed. I walked to my room and heard his shower go on.

As much as I wanted to know what was wrong, I knew I had to wait for morning. I changed into gym shorts and soccer jersey. I put on my shoes as Stiles came running in. He banged on Scott's door and for some reason, Scott opened the door for him, but not me. I will get him for that later. As for me I had to take out the trash. I walked out into the freezing air and dumped the stupid trash. Thud! I screamed and jumped three feet in the air as Scott jumped onto the grass, only he didn't look like himself. He roared into the air. "No way..." I said to myself. He ran off into the forest. "Scott?!" I didn't think as I ran and followed his trail. I sprinted through the woods to keep up, but I still lost him in his super speed.

I was thrown down by someone. "Do not move. Stay here," he said closely to my ear. I looked up to see Derek Hale for a quick moment, then he ran off. I sat there against the tree trunk as I thought about what just happened. How could this even be real? These types of things do not exist, at least not in reality. My thoughts were quickly interrupted as I heard gunshots. My heart began speeding up. What if Scott was injured?

I trusted my instinct as I got up and ran towards the sound. I stopped as I saw Scott and Derek running towards me. "Scott," I said as he stumbled my way. He fell and kept himself up with a tree. I ran to him and helped him keep his balance. I sat him down and side hugged him. "I thought you were dead." He didn't say anything just kept trying to control his rapid breathing.

"Who were they?" Scott practically shouted at Derek. Derek was in his usual serious self and that made me an observer in the conversation about to happen.

"Hunters, the kind that have been hunting us for centuries," Derek simply replied.

"Us?! You mean you! You did this to me!"

"Is it really so bad, Scott? That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope. You've been given something most people would kill for. The bite is a gift."

"I don't want it."

"You will and you're gonna need me if you want to learn how to control it. You and me, Scott, we're brothers now." I didn't know what to expect from this brotherhood, I just hope that Scott will learn how to tame his werewolf. Derek turned his attention to me. "I told you to stay behind."

"As if you could keep me away from thinking Scott was dead. He's my **actual**brother and there's nothing you or anyone can do to keep me away from making sure he's safe." With that I gave him a cold look.

He kept his same expression as he said, "You would make a good werewolf." I was about to give a sarcastic remark if it wasn't for him rudely walking away. I helped Scott up as we walked to find a road. Luckily, I had my phone in my pocket so I called Stiles to pick us up. Unlucky, the sun was already rising. Thankfully it was the weekend.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! This is my first published FanFic and I hope you enjoyed it :) I'm not very good at time management, but my goal is to give out a new chapter each week. I apologize ahead of time if I don't :D**

**Anyways I hope you stick around to see what happens :)  
**

**-Z  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I only own my OC.**

* * *

** Chapter Two: The Game**

**School sucks**. I didn't want to get up this morning after spending all night talking to Stiles and Scott about Derek's rude intrusion to my brothers bedroom. All he did was threaten Scott to not play at his stupid game on Saturday. Needless to say, I was in a cranky mood. Stiles took me to school today and I felt bad for the guy, but then again I warned him beforehand. I briefly saw Scott say hello to Allison and her father, awkward. He told me about him being one of the hunters trying to kill him and finding out that he was Allison's father monday morning. Talk about a relationship being complicated. Out of all the girls in the school, he had to pick the one that is a hunter offspring. He's just helping his situation that much more.

I said thanks to Stiles and walked to Erica who was waiting for me at a bench. "Hey. Why do you have your cranky hair on?" I gasped at her insult to my morning ready hair. It's naturally a mess. I my eyes rolled around as I grunted in frustration. "Here, let me help." She moved some of my hair to the right side and patted down some of the fuzz. "There all better."

"Thank you, love," I said with my horrible british impersonation. "The best thing about today is that it is friday." I closed my eyes and smiled as I embraced the fact that I get to go home and go strait to sleep today with nothing to hold me back.

Of course nothing ever goes according to plan. "Doesn't Scott have first line tonight at the game?" I grunted in disappointment. I opened my eyes to look at Erica with all the crankiness I had within. "Sorry," she said with a small smile. She wasn't sorry one bit. She enjoyed every second of my downfall, horrible.

"You couldn't have let me have that one moment, could you?" With no hesitation she shook her head. I rolled my eyes and grinned. "Wait! Nope, the game is tomorrow night! Sucka! You almost got me." I stuck my tongue out at her and she just laughed at me. Just then the bell rang to get to our first class. I said my goodbyes and headed to my dreadful art class.

_Ring!_The bell ran as I had one more class until freedom. I could have not gone out of the classroom any faster. I went to my locker to grab my books and headed to Scott's locker. I came into the conversation and Stiles immediately sushed me. I responded by looking insulted and glaring at him. Scott then said, "Curfew because of the body."

"What?!" Stiles and I both said. "That is just so-" I was interrupted by my phone. It was my mom so I immediately answered it. "Hey mom." I walked away from the two so that they can continue talking.

"Hey! I'm heading into my shift, but can you cook dinner for tonight? I'm going to be home late." I don't like my mom taking late shifts, but that's the life of a nurse.

"Sure mom. Do you want anything in particular?"

"Umm..." she began saying. I looked around to see Scott talking to Allison. I grinned as he has gotten more comfortable around her compared to last week. "Anything is fine. I probably will eat something here."

"You sure mom?" I didn't like it when she had to eat food from the disgusting cafeteria at the hospital. I'd rather eat through a dumpster than eat that food...well maybe not to that extent.

"Yeah, just get something for you and Scott. Well I got to go, stay out of trouble." I kept my mouth shut since that has a high possibility of not happening.

"I will mom," I said with a smile of her protectiveness. "Bye. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye, bye." With that I hung up and walked over to Scott. I was thinking about the curfew more than what was going on between him and Allison. We already had a state curfew, we didn't need another to keep us from being teenagers.

"No, I really have to go!" Allison said as she stormed off. Apparently within the few seconds I spent on the phone Scott already managed to anger off a potential girlfriend. Too bad, she seemed really nice. I expected more from Scott, more willpower to go after Allison. I walked over to him and gave him an 'are you serious?' look. He just grunted and walked off. I didn't even say anything and I already got him more irritated.

"We are going to see Derek after school!" He yelled at me. I mean yelled, not told, but yelled as in I will have to do it. Jeez, bossy. I mimicked him as I walked to my last class. I already thought history was boring, but with the lack of sleep it was ten times more boring. That class was a complete waste of time.

Scott wasn't lying when he said we were heading to Derek's house right after school because next thing I knew I was standing in front of the fallen Hale residence with Scott yelling out Derek's name. "Stay away from her! She doesn't know anything!" Scott yelled once Derek appeared. I took that as my queue to walk off as my brother yelled at a man who could easily beat him to shreds. Smart.

I wandered off to look at the burnt building. I went to the side and just saw glimpses of the damage inside form the broken windows. Black ash filled almost every inch of the outside. Why would Derek want to stay in a house where his family died? Constantly living in a reminder of the horrific event would be self torture, mentally. I didn't know his family, but if I were in his place, I would want to be as far away from here as possible. I wouldn't want to remember the fire and especially all the people that were taken away from me. I guess this really shows the different ways people heal.

For a moment I forgot why I was here, but then I walked back. Only to find my brother walking off. I was going to yell at him if he wasn't so angry. I turned around to face Derek. "Considering my brothers obvious mood, I don't think he should know you gave me a ride to Lydia's party. If he's pissed off about you giving a ride to a crush he has, then he will lose it when he finds out you also gave me a ride. So yeah, don't mention that anytime soon." I turned around to walk off.

"You know you can't always protect him," Derek simply said.

I stopped in my tracks and turned back around. I licked my lips before looking at Derek. I pondered at his statement before replying, "He's my brother...Even though he may not know it, I would die for him and my mom. They're all I got and I want to help my brother through this. He can get through this and he might be too stubborn to say this, but he is grateful that you're here to help. Then again I can be wrong. He does think you are a serial killer." I smirked at that small fact.

"I can tell you everything you need to know in order to help Scott. Since I can't get through to him, I'm sure you can," he said as he begun to walk into the burned down home. I didn't even think about it as I texted Scott saying I was walking back to Erica's house. I followed Derek into the living room like a lost, eager puppy. "You need to help control Scott's anger. That's what triggers the wolf and that's why I didn't want him to play the game tonight. He will turn in front of everyone and the hunters will come after him no matter what. If they need to kill you before killing Scott then they will." My heart skipped a beat as he told me that. This wasn't a joke, this was life or death. "They have no limits."

I nodded my head as I sat down on the couch. My mind was racing to every single possibility and none of them had a happy ending. I remembered Scott's incident with the hunters which led me to Allison and her father. "Is it safe to be friends with the Argents? I know that Allison's dad is a hunter, but is it just him?"

Derek stiffened a bit before saying, "All of them know some type of hunting method for killing us. Allison is probably in training, but it's better if you don't become friends with the ones that want to kill your brother." I simply nodded my head as I thought about everything that can go wrong. If Scott continues his crush on Allison then there is going to be a bumpy road ahead of us. Knowing Scott, he won't care what other people think about it and just trust Allison that everything will be fine.

I just hope no one ends up in half like the girl they found. I tensed up a bit since Scott and Stiles are sure that Derek was the one that killed the girl. "Um before we continue, did you kill the girl in half? Why would you answer that if you ar-"

Derek talked over me which caused me to immediately shut up. "That was not me! That was the Alpha." He sounded highly offended which caused me to be more afraid of him than I was already.

"Alpha? As in Beta and Omega?"

"Every pack has an Alpha. When my family died, my sister became the Alpha. The split body, that was my sister. Someone else killed her to gain the powers of an Alpha." That poor girl was his sister. It all makes sense now. I felt guilty for accusing him of killing his own sister. He already lost his family and to lose the last living member must be awful. I wonder if he was a serious person before everything happened. For a second, I thought of how I would feel if Scott were to be killed in half...I would be pissed. Derek has every right to act the way he is with everything he had gone through.

"What's so special about being an Alpha?"

He smirked as he spoke, "Alphas gain more. They're, stronger, faster and far more dangerous. My sister was killed by whoever is now the Alpha and I'll do anything to kill them." Alpha seems like a high-worthy position in a pack. Even thought killing for the power may be just a tad bit too much. Who am I to be questioning these things? I'm human. I don't how it feels to be a werewolf; to be more powerful. I'm going to assume being an Alpha is like being on steroids for a werewolf only it's not available for everyone in the pack.

"You have no clue who it is?"

"If I did I wouldn't be spending my time explaining this to you. I would be killing them for what they did." That's when I realized talking about his sisters death is a touchy subject for him and I should avoid it completely. I didn't want him to loose his cool and kill me out of pure urge to shut my mouth.

"Alright, sorry. Didn't mean to ask the wrong questions. Is being a wolf curable?" As I finished the sentence I realized that was a stupid question.

Again with his smirk. "Nope. Your brother is stuck as a wolf for life."

"Great. Now the full moon..." The most obvious concern for Scott. If I learned anything from the media is that werewolves are at their most powerful during the full moon. If I wanted to keep Scott alright, I would definitely need to know what I will be dealing with beforehand. Am I going to deal with a furry dog or a savage beast?

"That's when it gets out of hand. Since your brother is a newborn he won't be able to control it...at all. We need to keep him in a secure location where no one can be harmed. As the time comes I'll help you control Scott, but right now you have to control his anger. Once you got that down everything else will come easily."

We kept talking about everything there was to help Scott and his new abilities until I heard my phone rang and saw two text messages. One from Erica apologizing like crazy and the other from Scott just as crazy only he's pissed off. "Um I should probably head out soon. Scott knows I'm not with my friend. Plus it's like ten at night."

"Remember, Scott cannot play the next game. He will lose control and everyone will know." If Derek mentioned that one more time, I would flip out. I get it! Scott can't play, I don't need to hear it in every other second. The difficult part is going to actually get him to stop the game.

"I believe you, but that's gonna be hard. He's first line. Telling him not to play will crush him, but I'll try." "Before I go, why do you hate the Argents so much?"

Derek glared at me or simply just stared, they both look almost the same to me. "That is a different story completely and for a different time. Just make sure Scott doesn't play tonight."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. I let some off my sass out as I said, "I would ask why so serious, but I can understand your reasons. We barely know each other and serious is the only emotion you have." It's his own fault for my attitude since he mentioned Scott not playing in tomorrows game, again.

Derek glared at me before saying, "You know I can kill you in a second?" I smiled like a child and rapidly nodded my head. He just rolled his eye in annoyance as we walked outside. "I need to go somewhere, I'll drive you home." I was too surprised to respond as he unlocked his Camero. I got into the passengers seat. "Your brother is here with his friend."

I looked out the window to see Stiles's Jeep arriving. "Nope. I rather fear the wrath of my werewolf brother later. Just drive." With that I gave him directions to my house. I had so many more questions to ask Derek, but I didn't want to bombard him with questions. "Actually, do you mind if we stop by the grocery store? I want to pick up food for my mom."

Derek didn't say anything, but he did drive to the grocery store for me. "I know this is asking a lot, but do you mind taking me to the hospital? You don't have to, I can always call Stiles."

His face softened a _tiny_bit as he said, "I'll be here when you come back out."

"Thank you," I said. I trotted into the store and headed to the deli area. I didn't want to keep Derek waiting so I quickly grabbed a simple turkey sandwich and headed to go pay. As I was walking out I ran into Jackson, the last person I would expect to be here so late. He also came with a broken arm. "Hey Jackson. What happened to your arm?"

He looked at me funny before answering, "Your brother didn't tell you? He dislocated my shoulder during practice." My eyes widened at this new news. Chances are that Scott was about to lose control and Jackson happened to be caught in the middle. "Yeah. Is he doing steroids or something?"

"Ha! No way, but that would explain a lot. Anyways, I gotta go. Hope you shoulder is better for the game. Goodnight!" I said. One thing I knew is that Lydia is going to be extra crazy tomorrow. After all, she wants the best guy wrapped around her finger and that happens to be the lacrosse captain, Jackson Whittemore.

"Night." I gave a simple wave bye and headed to the parking lot. I walked to find Derek parked in the same place. Part of me was relieved because I was expecting to call Stiles for a ride. I got in the car and Derek drove towards the hospital. I was too tired to try to make conversation with Derek. I glanced at the clock and it was fifteen minutes past eleven. My sleeping habits were going to be so unhealthy for soccer season.

We reached at the hospital and I gathered my things. "Thank you, Derek. I owe you one."

"Nights not over. I'm gonna drop you off at your house." There was a split second of awkward silence on my end since he had already done too much for me. I barely met the guy and he is giving me rides all over the town.

"Derek you don't have to do that. I can ask Stiles to come and get me. I don't want to be taking anymore of your time and why would you even want to bother being my personal, temporary taxi driver?"

"I have a car, you don't. Anyone can see that you're about to pass out at any moment and I'm sure you want to get home as soon as possible." My jaw stiffened because I knew I would never win this argument and he was right about my sleep depravation. I simply opened the door and left to go give my mom the sandwich. I strolled along the various hallways until I found my moms station and there she was sitting, going through some paperwork.

"Hey mom," I said softly. She looked up and was shocked to see me. "I brought you food. Just a sandwich, but it's better than anything they serve here." I made a minor disgusted face and she just laughed. I handed her the food.

"Savanna, you didn't need to do this." I was going to say that I wanted to, but she kept speaking. "Seriously, but thank you." She hugged me as best as she could because the counter was in-between us. I was honestly to tired to fight it so I just put a gentle smile on my face. Her mood quickly changed into concerned mother. "What are you doing here this late? It's eleven thirty! You should be at home sleeping. You look like a zombie!...Now go before I ground you again."

I was stunned at the exaggerated punishment, but I knew she would actually ground me. I didn't want to be grounded just as I got ungrounded. "OKAY! Goodnight mom!" I kissed her on the cheek as she said goodnight to me. I practically ran out of the hospital. I got worried for moment because I didn't see the black Camero in the same spot. I called Stiles and Scott, but both went strait to voicemail. "Fuck." I looked up as a car drove up to me. Not any car, the black Camero. If it were Scott I would be pissed, but since Derek has done too much for me today, I was silent as I entered the car. "Thank you, Derek." That's all I said as we began driving.

"I had to check on something real quick. I didn't expect it to take so long." I nodded my head. I leaned against the window and before I knew it, I was asleep. I didn't even mean to fall asleep in his car. Evidently the next thing I knew I felt someone tapping my shoulder. I slowly opened my eyes and yawned. That didn't last long considering I remembered that I was in Derek's car. I felt so embarrassed. Thankfully I didn't drool if I did I would have bolted out of the car out of pure humiliation. "We're here."

I took a deep breath as I unbuckled myself. "I owe you big time. Next time I bake, I'll make a separate batch of brownies just for you." All he did was smirk. "Anyways, goodnight."

"Goodnight," he said as I got out of the car. I walked to the front door and Derek was already down my street. I swiftly entered the house, dashed to my room and closed the door behind me.I have serious issues being left home alone. Everything going on just makes it a tad bit worse.

One gigantic factor that couldn't leave my mind was that there was someone more dangerous than Derek and that was pretty petrifying. I just hope we can get through this quickly and soon laugh about this. I wish I would never get to see the Alpha, but those chances are really slim now that Scott is a werewolf and I have to look out for him. I do want to avoid that confrontation until the very last minute, but sadly I cannot predict the future.

I changed into my pajamas before I texted Erica to go on Skype and she gladly did. It wasn't unusual for her to be up at midnight. When her screen popped up she had the most guilty face plastered on like when a kid gets in huge trouble. My instant reaction was to laugh uncontrollably. As I was trying to control myself Erica made another odd face to my laughing reaction. That didn't help, it just made me laugh even more. To be honest, I didn't really know why I was laughing that much, but I did. Finally after about five minutes I was back to my normal breathing habits.

"I think you are going mentally insane..." Erica told me. I just broke out into a huge smile. "Yup, you are."

"I have like no sleep, of course I'm going to act a bit crazy," I said as I stuck my tongue out at her. I'm used to having at least eight hours of sleep each night, but I've been running on three or four hours. If Scott's game was today, I would have probably fallen asleep at the game.

"Then go to sleep..." Erica simply said.

"But I'm home alone." I looked at her with sad puppy dog eyes. I did that mostly because I was so tired, I could not control my actions. Sadly my paranoia didn't let me sleep well when it came to nights alone like when mom is working and Scott is with Stiles. I would ask Erica to come over, but considering it's past midnight I don't think her parents would be so happy to drive her over here.

"The sooner you go to sleep the faster you will wake up to a house filled with people," she softly reassured me. I do have a phobia or paranoia of being left alone and I'm so thankful that Erica knows how to deal with it.

"You know my minor paranoia, that's not gonna happen."

"How about I somewhat watch a movie with you until you sleep."

"You're going to watch me sleep like a creepy vampire from a teen book?" I said with as much enthusiasm as a pre-teen in love with those book.

Erica laughed and replied, "Yes. I will even glitter in the sunlight if you ask me to." I bursted out laughing, but agreed. I got up and put on the first DVD I saw which happened to be The Lion King. "Alright, now I shall do homework as you fall into a deep slumber."

I grinned at her as I placed my laptop on my nightstand. It did help knowing if someone were to kidnap me at any moment I would have a witness on my laptop. I eventually fell asleep with my lights, TV and laptop on. It actually didn't take that long due to my major sleep deprivation.

The next morning came and I turned to my laptop that was already shut, along with my lights and TV. I smiled at the small random acts that my mom does, but she probably did it for the electric bill. My five seconds of peace were rudely interrupted by the front door slamming followed by Stiles' loud voice being heard throughout the house. Before I wanted to even deal with today's wolf drama, I went to take a shower in my mom's room.

As I finished up and put the dry clothes on, I heard mom's TV turned on. Seriously? They couldn't just wait for me to go downstairs. I threw everything in the hamper and was ready to yell at the two impatient boys in my moms room. "Stiles! Really? You couldn- H-hey mom..." And of course I completely forgot that mom took the day off for Scott's game tonight.

"Savanna. Sorry to disappoint, but Scott and Stiles are downstairs raving about finally catching the person who cut the poor girl in half."

"Really?" My mom just nodded. I bobbed my head up and down as I slowly left the room. As I reached the door I jolted down to where Scott and Stiles were eating some sandwiches.

"So who was it?" I said with so much excitement flowing throughout my body.

"Derek Hale," Stiles said with a smile. Just like that my excitement went away. I gave them a blank stare for a while until I realized I was suppose to pretend to be happy for them, even if they got the wrong person. "Come on, you were jumping for joy like point five seconds ago."

"No, its just I hoped tall, dark and handsome wasn't the one to get arrested. I mean he was just so gorgeous-" That's when Stiles and Scott closed their ears with their hands and made random noises to block out my voice. Once they stopped I added, "Hey, I have hormones and I always have to hear you, Stiles, talking about Lydia and you," I pointed to Scott, "I'm sure I'm going to hear plenty of talk like that about Allison." They both stayed quiet for a moment as I continued, "Yeah that's right so..." I stuck my tongue out at them. Childish, but I didn't care. I had a good sleep and it was just... four thirty in the afternoon.

"Yeah so Derek is in jail and Beacon Hills no longer has a curfew," Stiles said.

"Amen to that," I said as I stole a half of the sandwich off of Scott's plate. He didn't even mind, probably because he knew I was right about Allison. That's when I received a text from Lydia telling me to help her with signs for the lacrosse game tonight. _Remember Scott can't play in the game_, Derek's lovely voice entered my head. I was going to tell Scott, but that would just crush his spirit. Screw Derek, he can't control me. I decided to just let Scott do as he pleased. I averted my attention to Scott and Stiles and simply told them, "I'll see you guys at the game. I'm going to head over to the school to help Lydia with something and no Stiles you were not invited. Bye!" They said bye as I walked out the door.

As I headed towards the school I thought about what Derek was going through. He's most likely to be more pissed than his usual seriousness. My brother was going to get it once he got out of jail, that is if he did get out of jail. He was innocent so I'm sure he will get out and if he doesn't, I'm going to be paying so many visits just to get advice on Scott's monthly turning. I can understand why the two goons thought that Derek was the killer, but they should have asked him if he was, it's not that hard. I had a nice civil talk with Derek and I found out a lot more than Stiles and Scott found on their own. Then again I'm probably the only one in this town who thinks Derek is innocent. After all he doesn't exactly look like someone who hasn't committed a crime... nope, not one bit.

My mind drifted off to numerous topics until I finally arrived at our marvelous school filled with one teenage werewolf, who is my brother, that happens to be on the lacrosse team. Talk about normalcy. The sun was already setting and the other school bus had just arrived along with some of our team heading towards the lockers. I must have walked a lot slower than I thought. At least I saved myself from having to make a bunch of pointless posters. As if she was reading my mind, Lydia Martin was heading strait towards me. "Really? It didn't have to take you a whole hour to get here."

I tried my best not to give back attitude since I knew Lydia gets extra bitchy during a game. Also she was even more of a bitch since Jackson injured his shoulder and wouldn't be playing to his full potential. "Well Lydia, not all of us are blessed with cars like you and Jackson."

"It takes you thirty minutes to get here on foot," she said with that bitchy face of hers that I wanted to just slap off. I had to keep telling myself it was Jackson's fault for the way she was acting. Then again, Jackson's injured shoulder is because of my brother. Yup, everything is Scott's fault. The world makes sense again.

How did she even know how long it takes for me to get here? I had to have told her at one point, if not then it was just plain creepy. "Well I'm sore sin-"

Lydia shushed me. Shushed me. She physically put her hand near my face to be quiet. I was so close to returning the bitchiness if I hadn't seen Allison and her father walk up to us. "Don't care, but if your brother messes this game up I'll make sure both of you get something bad out of it." She needs to turn down the crazy. She turned around with the most cheerful smile towards Mr. Argent and Allison. "Mr. Argent, Allison so nice to see you. Mr. Argent this is Savanna."

"Hi," I answered with a smile. I shook hands with the man who almost took away my brothers life. This was already off to a good start. I didn't realize how uncomfortable I felt being around him until that moment.

"So who do you plan on cheering on today?" Mr. Argent asked me. At first I thought team, but obviously I was cheering for my own school.

Without thinking I said, "My brother, Scott McCall." Now they know I'm his sister and could easily use me to get to him, great. Hopefully it will never come to that extent. I began wondering if would do that to me or my mom. He doesn't come off as a cold blooded werewolf killer and neither does Allison. Scott was telling me the truth since he was freaking out when he told me. Only time will tell.

"Now he seems to be all that Allison talks about." At least I knew Scott didn't completely blew with Allison. He still had a chance! A slight chance, but a chance nonetheless. Their relationship would be chaotic in every way possible. Maybe if they were normal they would be fine however they're not so normalcy is out of the question.

"Dad!" Allison said with obvious embarrassment.

I just chuckled and told him, "Well he isn't a bad person, if that's what you wanna know. Scott is just an average lacrosse player at Beacon Hills along with handling a job with a vet in town."

Mr. Argent was going to speak if my mom didn't come up next to me. "Hey, Sav," she said as she hugged me and kissed me. Not embarrassing at all mom, not at all. "Oh, hi I'm Savanna's mom, Melissa McCall."

"Allison's dad, Chris Argent." 'I'm here to confirm that your son is a werewolf and then I'm going to kill him' I thought of him saying. I'd laugh for a second if he did say that, then I'd run like hell.

"Well we should go get good seats before the game starts," Mom said. She was obviously happy with coming to see Scott play first line. I was happy that she was happy to see him, but this was just the beginning of the most tensed game I had ever watch Scott play. Aside from Stiles, I'm the only one that knows about Scott being werewolf. I'm going to have to avoid any sarcastic remarks about it since I am with a werewolf hunter and three other people that don't know these things exist.

Most of the game was a blur since it outshined the last goal. Scott changed his methods and actually got the ball during the last part of the game. During the last few seconds he stood alone in front of the goal and I almost thought he was going to let his inner wolf out. He scores and I cheered so loudly along with my mom that I didn't even see Scott and Allison head towards the lockers. Stiles' dad was already on the field and I began going down to join him and Stiles.

When I stepped foot on the ground Stiles pulled me towards the lockers. All he said was, "Scott is transforming and he's alone with Allison." I sprinted to the lockers with Stiles, but stopped at the scene of Allison and Scott kissing. I stopped Stiles and we just pretended we just got there as Allison walked out.

"I kissed her..." Scott said with a dreamy tone to his voice. I chuckled at him since I never really heard him talk that way.

"We saw," I said while trying to hide my amusement of his dreamy mood.

"She kissed me."

"We saw that too. It's pretty good, huh?" Stiles said.

"I... I... I don't know how but... I controlled it, I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this, maybe it's not that bad!" Scott said with so much confidence. I was happy for my bro, he might not die as a forty year old virgin werewolf.

"Yeah! We'll talk later then!" Stiles said as he pulled me with him out of the locker room.

"What?" Scott said and we both stopped and looked at him. I didn't really know why I was there, but Stiles had to have had something more important to tell Scott than to interrupt his actions with Allison.

"The, er... medical examiner looked at the half of the body we found..." My attention was quickly averted to Stiles.

"And?" Both Scott and I said.

"Well, let's keep it simple... The medical examiner determined that the killer was animal, not human, Derek human, not animal, Derek not the killer... Derek let out of jail." I wanted to jump for joy, but Derek is the enemy to Scott and Stiles. I held in my 'I told you so' as the two boys in front of me looked terrified.

"Are you kidding?" Scott asked.

"No, and there's bigger news. My dad identified the dead girl, both halves... Her name was Laura Hale." I stood there awkwardly since I already knew all of this. I wanted to tell Scott more about everything, but that would mean he would remember that I stayed to talk with Derek instead of hanging out with Erica and that would not be good for me at all.

"Hale?"

"Derek's sister..." I don't think Scott was the reason I stayed quiet through their conversation. It was more out of respect for Derek. He told me so much that I know I shouldn't be telling the world about and this had to do with his deceased sister. That was more of reason to just keep quiet. It didn't have to do with anything about being a werewolf, it was his family a personal matter.

Avoid any mishaps during the game? Check. Next step was to help Scott control his anger. _That is gonna be fun..._

* * *

**Thank you to those of you who have reviewed and put this story on your alert or favorite list! :) It brought a smile to my face knowing that people were actually reading this. So once again, thank you!**

**I'm going to be busy with work from tomorrow through Sunday so I thought I'd put this chapter out early :D Next chapter will be out sometime next week! I might just upload a new chapter every Tuesday or Wednesday to make it easier for me and my schedule.  
**

**Anyways, Thank you!**

**-Z**


	3. Chapter 3

**I only own my OC.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Pack Mentality **

Faint banging noises entered my room. My vision was blurry as I slowly became more conscious. I let out a massive yawn and stretched my legs and arm. _Boom! _A loud thud came from Scott's room. Why on earth was Scott up before school? I glanced at my clock and my alarm was going to ring in twenty minutes. I groaned in frustration as I forced myself off my bed. I stood up for a couple of seconds before restoring my balance to my half-asleep state of mind and body. I quietly walked, to not wake my mom who probably got home a few hours ago, to Scott's room. I opened the door to see Scott breathing heavily as sat up on his bed. He appeared to be scared half to death. There was a thin coat of sweat covering his face and neck. "Scott, what's wrong?" I whispered. As I spoke he looked strait at me with a fearful expression.

His breathing rapidly increased and that's when I knew something bad was happening. I hopped on his bed and clenched his shoulders. "Scott, breathe. Breathe, Scott. Just calm down, everything is perfectly fine. Breathe." A few minutes passed or possibly seconds, I was too exhausted to comprehend the time, and Scott finally relaxed. "Good. Now why were you banging on the wall? I was half expecting to find you with a prostitute." Scott barely let out a slight smile to the point where I knew he forced it upon himself. "Scott, what happened?"

I let his shoulders go and paid all my attention to him. He took a deep, long breath before answering me. "It was a dream...I think. I-I was with Allison in a bus and I started to change to a wolf. I told her to get away from me, but she didn't escape and I caught her leg... I killed her. I killed Allison. It wasn't a dream, it was too real to be a dream. I felt everything, I heard everything... Savanna...I killed someone." I couldn't grasp everything he said, yet I know Scott McCall is no killer. That was just a realistic nightmare from the depths of hell.

"Scott you are not a murderer, that was just a gruesome nightmare." He nodded as he avoided my gaze. He obviously didn't believe me and put himself in a deep level of guilt. "I'm going to try to catch a few more minutes asleep before school. I suggest you do the same," I told him as I lazily dawdled back to my room. Unfortunately, when my head hit the pillow my alarm went off.

Erica joined me as we walked to Chemistry. "So Scott dreamt of being a serial killer?" My version of the story may have changed so Scott didn't come off as wanting to kill his girlfriend so soon into the relationship. I was just protecting his image or helping it.

"Yeah and he doesn't believe me when I say it was just a dream." That's all I was telling Scott as Stiles drove us to school. Scott denied my words in every way possible. "I just don't want him to think too much about it."

"That's really strange since the bus driver just got killed last night," Erica gossiped.

I didn't even have time to process what she said as I responded, "What?"

Erica stared at me oddly. "Yeah, didn't you hear? The bus is in the parking lot. Didn't you notice the police everywhere?" I shook my head. I blame it on the fact that we got here a bit late and I had to sprint to my first class. "There's blood everywhere and the seats were torn like some kind of animal." She looked repulsed as she told me about the bloody scene. I stopped her as we entered the class since I would be disgusted for the rest of the day.

Throughout class I glanced at Scott to see how he was doing. It was not going that well. Stiles was speaking to him, quite loudly, which caused Mr. Harris to separate them. Scott sat on the table next to mine. I looked over at him and said, "Scott, this is-"

"McCall One and Two, do I have to separate you two as well?"

Just as I was going to respond, in a sarcastic manner, a girl jumped up and said, "Hey, I think they found something!" The whole class rushed up to see a man being pulled into the ambulance. I heard Scott murmur something, but I ignored it. All of the sudden the man jolted right up and everyone gasps. Scott walked away from the window. My eyes were glued to the scene of the man being positioned into the ambulance. He was practically skinned alive and Scott had nothing to do with it. I know my brother, he wouldn't do that... would he?

Lunch came around with students chattering about the attempted murder. Erica was unfortunately taken early last class so they could run more tests for her new medicine only they had to go to a doctor out of town. After I went to the library, I looked around the cafeteria to find my brother and what I saw was more surprising than his nightmare. Jackson, Lydia, Danny, Allison and another lacrosse player were sitting with Scott and Stiles. I sat down next to Danny as Lydia said, "What about bowling? You love to bowl. Hey, Savanna. We were just talking about going bowling tonight."

"Yeah, as in a double date," Scott said.

I held in the urge to not laugh at the thought of Scott bowling and being on a double date with Lydia and Jackson. I am terrible at bowling and Scott was just as bad. "Aww, that's so cute! A double date," I said to Scott with all the sarcastic enthusiasm within me. I turned my attention back to Lydia. "Alas I do not have a boyfriend so I can't go."

She looked at me with the same look she gets when she is thinking about a plan. "Hmm you don't, do you? How about you go with one of the lacrosse players?" I nearly choked on my water from her insane suggestion. "I'll even let you pick."

I looked at her as if she was crazy. "You're so generous, Lydia. I completely disa-... actually fine." She looked pleased while my brother seemed genuinely confused. I smirked at Lydia. "You will regret those words, Lydia Martin," I told her. I turned my focus to Danny and Lydia was furious on what she knew I was going to do. "Danny, will you so very graciously accompany me to bowling tonight?"

He chuckled and simple said, "Sorry, but I got a my own date with my boyfriend."

I pretended to be hurt as I clenched my chest over where my heart would be. "I just got rejected by a man who swings for the other team. Ouch, Danny, ouch." I looked over to Lydia who had a satisfied smug look on her face. "I don't really know anyone else on the team so I shall say no to bowling."

"You can go with me," the overly confident lacrosse player said to me. I should have picked a different seat.

"No offense, but no." I couldn't find an excuse and he didn't deserve one because he came off as a guy who wanted to get into my pants rather than actually enjoying bowling. If I was going to humiliate myself, I would rather do it with enjoyable company instead of being completely uncomfortable because of my date.

"You can't chicken out because of me. Pick a number between one and fifty. Whatever number you pick you have to go on a date with the guy whose jersey number is the closest and it can't be twenty-four a.k.a Stiles," Danny told me.

"Bowling is not my thing. Last time I went I was like nine." The bell rang stating lunch was done. "Bye, bye." I got right up to avoid Lydia forcing me to go tonight. I walked off to my next class. I saw Lydia again, but she didn't bring up bowling to me. That leaves me wondering if Scott or Allison told her to back off and if they did, I owe them a chocolate bar.

The last bell rang and I was off to an empty house. Not good. Erica was gone, Scott was at the vet, Stiles was probably with his dad at the station and I didn't want Lydia to come and nag to me about going bowling tonight. I really needed to get a job to avoid these situations. I planted myself on the couch to attempt to do some homework. When I thought I was done, I glanced at the clock and only an hour and a half had gone by. I was tempted to go to Dr. Deaton's office and see how Scott was doing, but that would probably irritate Scott. A light bulb would have appeared over my head if I were a cartoon as I knew exactly what I could do. I chose to go see Derek to seek answers for Scott.

I called Scott and it went strait to voicemail, "Hey, after your shift go to Derek's home. We need to get answers." If Scott doesn't listen to the message then he should still go to to his house because Derek is the one with all of the answers. I jumped off of the couch and I was on my way to Derek's home.

As I reached the residence Derek was outside on the phone. When I approached him, he hung up on whoever he was talking to and asked, "What do you want?"

"What the hell is going on with Scott? He's having nightmares and he thinks it's his fault. He said it was so vivid that it had to be real and then the bus driver gets attacked the exact way he dreamt he killed Allison. So can you please tell me what on earth is happening?" He didn't say anything.

After a moment he finally answered, "It's the Alpha. He's making Scott see what he wants him to see." That was pretty cool. I would take complete advantage of that power if I had it. At least he gave me an answer that allows me to stop worrying about Scott killing someone instead of just refusing to tell me. It still didn't answer why the Alpha did that to Scott.

"What does he want from Scott? Why is-" Derek shushed me. He stared off into a direction with a determined look on his face. I looked over and a glimpse of a cop car came into viewing. Derek pulled me into the house and headed up the stairs.

Derek stayed staring out the window. I felt off being up here with him, at least it was better than a cop finding out I was here. Then the sheriff Stilinski would know and then my mom and in the end I would end up grounded, again. I'd prefer to stay with the freedom I now have.

I walked up to the window to see the cop car leaving. "Why was he here?"

"Patrol cars come once in a while to make sure the house hasn't been vandalized...Scott's here." I barely heard him say Scott's name as he walked back down. I gazed out the window and there was Scott. My ears couldn't hear exactly what he was saying, but at least I know that he checks his phone while he is with the vet.

As I headed downstairs to the two werewolves, I took a good look at the damaged inside of the house. It seemed a but cleaned up which is good an bad. Good in the sense that it has been cleaned and appears somewhat decent. Bad to know that it used to look worse than it already does. There are no words to describe the ghostly feeling I get when I remember that Derek's family died inside of here. It almost makes me physically sick, especially lightheaded. I took a last glance of the place as I swiftly headed down to the front.

The two of them were talking as I stepped down the porch. My bad luck happened to show up as my jeans got caught on a nail and down I went, face down to the dirt floor. A sharp pain shot through my finger as it twisted as I fell. "Ow!" I yelled as I sat down to examine my left index finger. I could already see it swelling. Scott and Derek averted their attention to me. I simply showed them my oddly bent ring finger. The pain shot throughout my hand while I got up. "I should ice this. You two continue." Scott was a bit hesitant, but carried on the conversation. I walked into the kitchen to see a mini fridge while the rest was burnt. I opened it to reveal restaurant leftovers and ice packs.

I placed the ice on my finger and winced on the contact, both from the cold and pain. My finger looked like a sausage and it was disgusting. At least it wasn't my leg, that would be bad with soccer tryouts right around the corner. That would be very bad indeed.

My finger took all my attention that I didn't notice Derek walk in the kitchen. When I did realize it was him, I asked, "So what Mr. Miyagi advice did you give to my brother?" I didn't really look at him when I asked since I was still examining my swollen finger.

"I told him to go back to the bus." I stared at him with a puzzled face. "It'll help him figure out what really happened." I simple nodded my head. He pointed at my finger and asked, "How bad is it?"

"Let's just say, if you put it next to a Barney's big purple finger then you wouldn't be able to tell the difference." My comparison was a bit over exaggerated, nonetheless it was crooked, purple and swollen. Mom is going to be so excited to see me walk in the hospital.

"Come on, I told Scott I'd take you to the hospital," Derek said as he walked passed me to the back. I was going to argue, but I didn't want to end up walking all the way to the hospital. His car was parked in the back. "I'm gonna stop to get gas real quick or we won't be able to get to the hospital." I didn't say anything since, at the moment, I was perfectly fine with the ice pack.

We arrived at the gas station and it was already dark out. I stepped out and told him, "I'm going to get something to drink, do you want anything?" He simply said no. I grabbed an energy drink from the back and quickly paid. I was walking out, but I saw Mr. Argent. Derek gave me quick glance and I darted back behind a stand of chips. The cashier gave an odd look and I just replied with a nervous smile. If Mr. Argent saw me with Derek, it would not end well. It would almost be just as serious if he found out that his daughter was a dating werewolf.

My finger thumped in pain as I begged, in my mind, for Mr. Argent to hurry up and finish threatening Derek. I whimpered as the pain my stupid finger was causing was getting worse by the minute. I anxiously stared at the scene outside. One of the men broke Derek's window and I didn't understand what he was trying to prove. It better have made more sense if I were right out there with him. Derek appeared to be as serious as he always is, but he clenched his hands and I actually wanted him to punch one of them.

Finally, after what seemed forever, they left. I dashed out and said to Derek, "Well that was not a good sign. I'll just start cleaning the glass-"

"Don't. I don't want your finger to get worse." I didn't argue since I agreed with him. He simple threw the glass out and onto the concrete floor. Real safe. "You're going to have to deal with a slight breeze."

I laughed and thanked him. We were on our way to the hospital and I immediately regret not bringing a jacket. I felt like an ice cube. I couldn't feel my finger from placing it against the cold drink on one side and the ice pack on the other. It still hurt from the slightest motion which was hard not to do. We arrived at the parking lot and I told him, "You should charge me for rides, you would make a good amount of money out of it like a thousand dollars at this rate." He snickered. "Once again, thank you." He merely nodded in response as I left the vehicle. I slowly stepped into the hospital and headed to my mom's station.

I found her on the computer. At that moment I was more afraid of my own mother than the strange werewolf that drove me here. I carefully approached her desk. She looked up with a stunned expression. "Are you going to be like Scott and try to bribe the car out of me?" I shook my head. "Money?" Once again, I shook my head. "Speech therapy?" she said a bit annoyed at my silence.

I took a deep breath as I raised my hand. Her appearance clearly stated that she was disappointed. She used to act worried, but I have had more broken bones than fingers to count them. "You are so getting a long lecture when we get home."

I got the whole broken finger ordeal. The long talk from the doctor saying that I should be more careful, the x-rays, the cast and the horrible time frame that I will have to keep the cast on. It wasn't for long, but long enough to interfere with soccer. Yes, soccer is mostly leg, but knowing my coach, he wouldn't allow me on the field with this injury.

Getting my finger fixed was better than the grueling lecture I had on the way home. Mom gave up halfway since she already had given me the lecture before and she was super tired from her shift. We got home and mom went to start on a quick snack for the both of us before bed. I passed Scott's room and heard a racket as if someone was in there, but Scott was bowling. I quietly went downstairs to get my mom for backup.

"Mom there's someone in Scott's room," I calmly told her.

"What?" She seemed uneasy, then again we were getting robbed. We headed upstairs and my mom handed me a bat along with her bat. She stood on one side of the door and I on the other. She signaled one, two and three then _Bam!_All three of us screamed and I was going to hit the person if I didn't realize it was Stiles. "Stiles! What the hell are you doing?" my mom yelled at the teenage boy in front of us.

"What am I doing? Do you guys even play baseball?" I smiled at his question, but I was still mad at him for scaring me to death. My family didn't really play baseball and yet we have four bats around the house. That's our defensive weapon in case we really did need it, unlike this situation.

"Stiles, what on earth are you doing sneaking into Scott's room?" I asked as soon as my heart rate dropped from being scared out of my mind. Scott came racing up the stairs, just in time for the party. I hit his shoulder with my cast and said, "Stiles almost gave me a freaking heart attack."

"Ouch?" Scott sarcastically retorted. I glared at him, for in that moment I wanted to beat both of them with the baseball bat.

"Can you please tell your friend to use the front door?" Mom asked.

"You locked the front door, he wouldn't be able to get in!" Scott replied. I laughed at the bromance between my brother and Stiles. If I was a stranger I would think they were in love. They practically spend all they're time together, then again I do the same thing with Erica, who has not responded to a text I sent while I was walking to Derek's house. I began wondering if she was okay.

"Yeah, exactly! And, by the way, does either of you care the police made a curfew?"

"I'm going to take this time to quietly walk away to my room," I said as I took a few steps to the right and opened my door. I had every intention to talk to Erica as I shut the door behind me and turned to see my room a complete mess with my window opened. My heart seized to exist as I saw claw marks on the window frame, bed frame and pillow. I had to force myself to continue breathing as my eyes were averted to every single inch of my room. "Scott...come here, please," I whispered knowing that he could hear me.

Scott and Stiles both entered my room and I strolled along my room. "What the hell?" Scott said, "I can't recognize the smell. Who would have..." His attention was turned to a note on my desk. He snatched it off the desk as he read the short note aloud. "Don't think you've been ignored." The hair on the back of my neck stood straight up and I latched onto Stiles. He hugged me back just like Scott would if he wasn't examining the note. I knew it was the Alpha.

"You should talk to Derek," Stiles told Scott. Stiles tried his best to comfort me as I tried to control myself from freaking out and it was surprisingly working.

"Yeah, I am," Scott grunted. "I'll be right back." He kissed my forehead and left through my window. I wanted to tell him who it was and that Derek didn't do any of this, but my voice was no where to be found. I had every right to be terrified, however I'm not the kind of person to be worried like this, then again this is an even bigger and badder werewolf that knows where I sleep and wanted to give a clear message to me. Messaged received.

As I composed myself in Stiles' arms, I couldn't help to wonder:

_What does the Alpha want from me?_

* * *

**Thank you all for reading!**

**I apologize for it being a bit shorter than my first two chapters, but I just couldn't find much to write in this episode. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it and please review just so I know what I can improve on and what I'm doing well. Thank you! :)  
**

**-Z**


	4. Chapter 4

**I only own my OC.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Magic Bullet  
**

_I was sprinting, but didn't know from what. My surroundings were black as a piercing snarl came from behind me. My heart was pounding out of my chest. I was determined to get away from this monster. Ear-splitting screams were coming from every direction. Not just any screams, screams from my family and friends. My eyesight did nothing as I was blinded and it pushed me on edge, knowing I couldn't do anything to help them. My chest was going to explode as I was thrown down. My body shook in pure fear, knowing I was going to die from the beast. Then everything ended._

I jerked right up from my bed with my chest aching. I was sweating and I attempted to regain my regular breathing pattern. It was just a dream, a mentally torturing dream. I couldn't go back to sleep after that, it would be impossible. I turned on all the lights as I just laid there in my bed and picking at my cast. This was not the way I wanted to start the day. My eyes traveled to my desk where the note from the Alpha was still laying there, untouched. It had to be the Alpha in my dream.

My mind traveled to several topics until my ears picked up Scott on the roof and returning to his room. With his super hearing I said, "Scott...what are you doing?" I thought he was going to come into my room and explain, but he just knocked on my wall. "So I had a bad dream where the Alpha was chasing me and trying to kill me." That made him walk out his room and into mine. I grinned knowing that would catch his attention. He gently shut my door and sat down on my bed.

He was ready to say something, but instead he looked at me funny. It was odd to just sit there as he stared. I would have started freaking out about my appearance if he didn't say, "Yeah, I can tell. Your hair is a bit damp... do you think the Alpha is trying to tell you something?"

I couldn't fully respond since I did not think about that conclusion. How would he? I'm not a werewolf, he can't put images into my head like he did with Scott. "No, I don't have any connection with him. I just had a nightmare. I was running in pitch black with screams filling every way I went and then there was a monster chasing me. I heard disturbing growls coming from it and then he threw me down and I woke up. It's safe to say I don't want to see the Alpha anytime soon."

Scott frowned at me before asking, "Why don't you at least try and go back to sleep?"

I responded, "Why don't you tell me what you did sneaking out?"

Scoot hesitated and avoided eye contact before saying, "I heard a howl so I went to go see what was going on. Long story short, there's a new hunter in town. She shot the Alpha and said that he has forty-eight hours to live... This hunter, she enjoyed it like she's been wanting to kill a wolf." This gave me chills up my spine. Could someone really be so twisted that they crave to hunt? Allison popped into my head and how she is surrounded by these people. What if she turns into them? That will not be something to look forward to at any moment.

"Another psychotic bitch? This is way too much for right now," I groaned as I laid back down.

"Yeah...hey move over," Scott said as he sat on my bed. I grunted since it required me to move, but I did. He got under the covers and our backs faced each other. Before I protested he said, "I know you're not gonna be able to sleep so I'm gonna be to make sure nothing happens. Try and get some more sleep." I didn't argue because he was right and he knew his presence would comfort me. It didn't take me that long to go back to a deep slumber, this time without any nightmares.

Little rustling sounds begun to wake me up. The very blurry vision I had revealed Scott's face about a nine inches downwards from mine as I hugged my pillow. I looked up to see my mom with a camera. I elbowed Scott a bit on his nose to wake him up and slowly he begun to gain consciousness. I took a deep breath and attempted to stretch, but a weight on my waist. I turned to see Scott's leg and arm across my body as I had my whole blanket surrounding my body and we ended up facing where our feet should have been. Click! A bright flash hit my face as my mom gave a big ol' grin.

"Uh mom..." I mumbled. Then another flash. That's when I hit Scott across the head and he woke right up. "What the heck mom?" We both were still trying to gain consciousness as we untangled ourselves. Scott hit me against the face and I hit him on his back. We both sat up and looked at our mom with our sleepy eyes. Then another flash.

"Mom!" Scott and I said in unison.

She laughed and replied, "Blackmail at it's finest and this years Christmas photo." We were both too tired to argue so we just glared at her. "I love you! Now get ready for school." With that she walked away. Scott and I looked at each other and then he groaned as he got up for school. I locked my door and begun my morning routine.

The school bell rung implicating that it was time for our sixth period. I wasn't in a rush to get to history which led me to realize that I was going in the wrong direction on 'accident'. I really just wanted to avoid long boring lectures. The bell rung and I strolled down the halls. I almost made it to my class, but I saw Derek walking down the halls and Jackson appearing to be terrified as he practically ran away from the scene to his next class.

Derek did not look well at all since he was struggling just to stay standing. He was as pale as paper and his eyes were barely open as he limped towards my direction. "Derek, what is going on?"

He stood in front of me and he said, "I need to get the bullet that did this to me. Kate Argent shot me and the cure is at their house. Scott is going over there today and he needs to get it or I will die." Those words were a hurricane of information. The Alpha didn't get shot instead Derek was the one to get hit. The new hunter was part of Allison's family and if Scott doesn't get the bullet then our only source of werewolf information will be gone for good.

It took me a moment to process everything before saying, "Meet me at Stiles' Jeep. We only have one more class. Stay out of sight." He nodded his head and we went our separate ways.

All throughout history my foot was tapping the floor rapidly as I anticipated for the end of the class. It was one of the most slowest history class ever. Every other minute I glanced at the clock and rolled my eyes each time. Honestly, I didn't even pay attention in what we were studying. I think it was something about the Cold War or something of that time. As for the bullet, I didn't want Derek to die, he is definitely someone we need in order to keep Scott in check.

Ring! I pounced out of my desk. There were too many people to avoid to get there as quickly as I wanted. I got there to find cars piled up and the source was Stiles' lovely Jeep. Scott was kneeled down and I got closer to see Derek fallen down. Stiles' was a nervous wreck as he gazed at the people honking at his vehicle. Scott help pull Derek into the car as I raced up to them. "Hey, so what's going on?"

Scott shut the heavy door before turning to me and said, "I'm going to Allison's house, Stiles is going to drop Derek somewhere and weren't you going to Erica's?" I nodded my head. Erica didn't show up to school today which meant she didn't feel well enough and that I should go over there to cheer her up.

I rapidly nodded my head and said, "Okay, keep me updated." Both him and Stiles agreed and I walked off, heading towards Erica's house. I didn't mind walking because it helped clear up my mind. To take off the thought of Derek dead in less than a day. Erica was definitely someone I could count on for normalcy. She didn't know about anything and she never will. I don't want to put her into this type of danger, especially in her condition. She gave me a sense that everything will, one day, be back to normal. Back to when I wouldn't have to worry about my brother being killed, just being safe at home.

I arrived the front door and walked right into the house. Erica was walking down the hall. She was rockin' the oversized hoodie and pajama pants. She didn't look sick at all, perfectly fine. "So much for being sick," I said as I closed the door. An insecure smile crept from her lips. The air was unsettling and Erica looked guilty of a crime. "Wanna talk about it?" She just shook her head. Words didn't have to be exchanged to know that she was on the brink of a breakdown. I walked to her and just gave her a big warm hug. She clung onto me like she was clinging on to life, but no tears were shed.

A few hours went by as we ate junk food and watched various shows. I did whatever I could to keep her distracted since she didn't want to talk about whatever was on her mind. I hope she'd want to tell me at some point. Until then, there is no problem in surrounding her with sweets and marvelous movies.

I reciveved a text from Stiles 'I need your help. Coming to pick you up and about 10 seconds away :) ' . I simply replied 'ok'. I looked around and found Erica washing the dishes. "I don't mean to dine and dash, but Stiles is almost here. So I'm gonna head out," I sleepily said. The moon was out in the sky, a clear sign that I should be at home, but I don't think that was going to happen anytime soon.

She stopped washing the dishes and dried her hands. "Okay, I'll see you at school tomorrow. Thank you for coming." We hugged, but then she touched my neck with her freezing hands.

"Erica!" I squealed as I backed off of her. She was laughing hysterically and I sent her a playful glare. I took steps to the front door while keeping my eyes on her. She opened the door and I bowed. "Farewell, Erica Reyes."

She grinned at my silliness. "Bye Savanna". Erica closed the door behind me. There wasn't any car in sight and Stiles gave me every reason to doubt his actions. Then I begun to shiver as my skin became freezing and my breath was visible. Just as I was about to call and yell at Stiles when I saw his rusty Jeep coming down the street.

"So where are we going?" I asked as I looked at Derek who looked worse than before. His skin actually looked more pale while his eyes were bloodshot and he was sweating bullets. I actually begun to worry because Scott could easily not find the one bullet in a hunters home, it's like a needle in a haystack.

"I'm kidnapping you, taking ransom money because I'm going to kill him myself by the time this is done," he told me. I wasn't amused, due to the fact that even though Derek was dying, he could still easily kill Stiles in a few seconds. "But in all seriousness, we're going to the vet. Scott said he's not there and I don't know anywhere else to take him," Stiles stated while pointing to Derek.

We arrived at the vet's office in no time, mainly because Stiles was driving like a complete maniac to get here. I helped Derek stay up as Stiles retrieved the key for the backdoor from behind a dumpster. Considering Derek weighed much more than my scrawny brother, I did struggle a bit with one good arm. I somehow managed to keep him up while Stiles was a blabbering nonsense. Once we got inside, Derek stumbled a bit and removed his shirt, causing my teenage mind to get a bit inappropriate.

That all went away when I noticed the bullet wound on his arm. All of my attention was negatively drawn to the blood gushing out. It was not a pretty sight and not normal looking at all, then again there wasn't anything normal about the situation. A werewolf was shot by a werewolf hunter and now my werewolf brother has to find the bullet to cure the shot werewolf, the usual everyday events. Not. "Savanna!" Stiles yelled in front of my face. "Are you here to help or be a complete statue?"

"Oh, hell no. Do not bring me into this, I was not expecting these and neither was my stomach." It was the truth. The food I ate at Erica's was not settling down, I also knew I wouldn't actually going to get physically sick. I knew Stiles wasn't going to believe me so I said, "I think I'm gonna hurl." I made my way to the sink, dramatically, and I pretended like I wanted to puke just to get him away from forcing me to get near all that blood.

"Aw! Come on!" Stiles continued to argue with Derek. Things were not going to be solved at this rate. After a few minutes I turned around to see Stiles holding a saw of some sort and Derek holding his arm out. "I can't. Oh, god I can't. Savan-"

"Hell no! I will not even dare chop off that infected arm. Don't you freakin' dare! Don't Stiles!" I did not want to see limbs flying everywhere. That would just haunt me for the rest of my life.

"Stiles. Do it!" Derek said with much pain flowing out of his voice as well as his usual strict, scary tone. Stiles was all sorts of nervous. It was obvious he did not want to go through with the arm chopping. He was sweating as well as shaking, a bit.

"Stiles, don't!" I said, squirming at the thought of Derek's arm being chopped off. Derek kept telling him to do it while I said no. Once again, Stiles obviously didn't want to do it, but it was our only choice. Scott wasn't being a help as he rudely ignored our calls and texts. I looked at the arm and Stiles was close with the saw. I didn't want to look, but I couldn't remove my eyes from the scene. "Stiles, stop! Please- oh god. I can't." I walked out of the room and ran into Scott. "Dude! Stiles is chopping Derek's arm! Took you freaking long enough."

"Sorry," he muttered and dashed into the room. I, on the other hand, needed to catch my breath and save my stomach. I rushed out from the office, to the fresh air outside. I did not want to be suffocated in the stressful room.

I steadied my heart beat from the rapid thumping occurring from the whole situation. I was never trained for this, thus I can freak out whenever I want. The aching feeling in the pit of my stomach almost completely disappeared. Blood is definitely not my area of stability or at least in that large amount. I get cuts and bruises, but none of them had my veins popping out with the blood gushing out at every movement. That is going to leave one nasty scar.

The doors opened and the three of them walked out. Stiles practically ran to his car, with Derek not too far behind, while my brother walked over to me. "Come on. Derek's gonna give us a ride...we just need a ride to get to his car," Scott said. I was going to say a sarcastic wolf remark, but it was just too late for that. I simply followed them like a trained dog. We got dropped off at the Hale residence where we simply changed vehicles.

There was a defeated silence as we rode home or at least I thought it was home. We stopped at nursing home. I still had no clue what was happening and why we were here. We all got out and Scott appeared to be just as confused as me. We both followed Derek quietly. There were no nurses around and everyone seemed to be asleep. I didn't think we were suppose to be in here, but I didn't want to argue right now. I'm just glad is still a living, breathing, gorgeous werewolf.

We entered a room with a man placed in the center of the room. "Who is he?" I quietly asked the question that was on both our minds.

"My uncle, Peter Hale," Derek said. He begun talking to Scott, but I didn't want to listen, my focus was all on Peter. How could some be so driven to kill werewolves? The scarring was so deep in his skin that I could picture the blood flowing down his face. The scars seemed so fresh, so sickening. To be carved into the skin that extensive would be horrendous to wake up to each morning. A reminder of the day that everyone important was dead. To live that nightmare each waking moment would be torturous and be psychologically traumatizing. I wouldn't want to live. The heavy depression weighing me down would be to painful to relive each day.

A nurse yelled, "Hey, you're not suppose to be in here!" and brought my mind back to the real world. We walked out and at least now I knew Derek wasn't completely alone. There was still one family member out there for him, even if he wasn't mentally there. He was a statue. I'd be depressed knowing I still had someone from my family, but I couldn't do anything with them, that they would just be there like a painting. Peter Hale was the person keeping Derek together, to keep fighting for his family's assassination. He was that glimmer of hope even if he was just a motionless body.

Still, his face would be one I would never forget.

* * *

**Happy Holidays!  
**

**So I definitely want to say sorry for how long it took me to publish this chapter and thank you for reading. I had a major writers block for when it came to this episode, I just couldn't think of anything which also explains why it's so short xD So to make it up to you, I decided to give a small preview of the next chapter. Enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

I sat down on the seat in the library. I looked over at the guy across from me and I felt completely horrible for putting him into this situation. He shouldn't even be here since I was the one that caused everything. I gave an apologetic smile towards him and he just gave a tiny one back. A few awkward moments passed by, I took it as a chance to actually say something, but he didn't look familiar and he was pretty good looking which made me a tiny bit shy.

I took a subtle breath of encouragement and said, "Hi, I'm Savanna McCall and I am completely and utterly sorry. Is there any way I could make it up to you?" I held my hand out for a friendly hand shake.

He looked at my hand oddly before accepting the gesture. "It's fine, I'd rather be here then...at home," he calmly said. At least he wasn't mad at me or he's just really good at hiding that fact. "I'm Isaac, Isaac Lahey."

* * *

**Yup! Isaac is in the next chapter. Stick around and see what happens :) Until then, have a good holiday season! **

**-Z  
**

**P.S. Reviews would be an awesome present for me :D just a suggestion...  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I only own my OC.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Birthday Wishes**

Curses, drunk man, ghosts, mountain lion and psychopaths were only a few of the absurd rumors buzzing around the campus about what happened at the video store last night. Luckily for me, I didn't have to guess since Scott told me that it was in fact the Alpha. I wanted to just yell it out to the rest of the school, but I obviously couldn't...plus I'd look like a crazy person. This just proved how insane the Alpha really was and the only question remaining is: why?

All the people being killed can't just be random. I don't think the Alpha is that much of a lunatic. Even I, an ordinary human being, think that he or she has a bigger and far worse plan in mind. Just what is it? How are all of these people connected? They just had to have something to connect each other. My thoughts were rudely interrupted by the loud school bell. I checked my phone to see that Scott decided to ditch the rest of the day with Allison for her birthday.

Scott was sweet like that, but also very stupid since parent teacher conferences are today. It'll be just another hit on his lowering grades. I blame Allison for his lack of focus and at the same time I'm happy for him to have her. There hasn't been a girl who actually liked Scott as much as Allison has shown in such a small period of time. If only he was human and she wasn't from a wolf hunting family then everything would be perfect for them, it's like Romeo and Juliet. Now I just need Stiles to get rid of his crush on Lydia and find a girl for himself. I know for a fact that Erica finds him attractive. They would be adorable together yet very, very odd. I could picture Stiles blabbering on about something and Erica just listening with her full attention. I can really see that happening with a good plan. Odd, but cute.

I went to the library to meet up with Erica. I can understand why she wouldn't want to eat in the cafeteria, with everyone thinking she was a freak, but there were times where I think it would be good for her. That she would conquer some of her social anxiety. In the end, I couldn't control her so I go with what makes her feel better. Then again, I take it as a challenge I was willing to accomplish. "Hey, so I was thinking we should eat at the cafeteria."

Erica innocently looked up at me and replied, "Sure." I didn't know what to say and I thought not to say anything in order to avoid her changing her mind. I grabbed her hand and we walked to the crowded, loud cafeteria. It took a bit to find a good seat for us and we ended up in a somewhat secluded area near the far right back corner. I sat down across from her and she was already munching on her food.

"So what do you think about the whole video store attack?" My attention was all on her answer as I begun to eat my sandwich.

She looked up as she thought about it for a moment. She finally looked at me and said, "It was some crazy or some rabid animal." '_Well if you combine the two, then it would the correct answer_' I thought. "Someone in my computer design class said it was that the store was built on some cursed old cemetery and that the ghosts were beginning to get sick and tired of being ignored." I bursted out laughing and she joined. People can obviously get creative, come on, a haunted video store? "Right? Like what the fuck?"

"Yeah, you should-"

I was stopped as some freshman said, "Weirdos," strait to our faces. I tried to keep my cool, but then I looked at Erica who tried to hide the fact that, that one word hurt her deeply.

The girl kept walking, I stood up and yelled, "Rude, much?" She stopped and did a bitch turn to face me. "The fact that you're a freshman makes you that much more pathetic. You think by calling people names would make you better? Grow up sweetheart."

"Sydney, don't," one of her friends said. From that moment, I knew exactly who she was and how to keep her away from her pathetic ways.

Sydney was about to say something, but I beat her to it as I said, "Sydney? As in Sydney who got rejected by the entire lacrosse team? Yeah, that's you." Her face got mad and that's exactly what I was hoping she would do. "Why the rejection? Oh yeah! I know how you threw yourself at Jackson Whittemore. Emphasis on how. Then he told the rest of the team and then every single one said no. Jackson is a good friend of mine so imagine how close I am to his girlfriend, Lydia Martin. Now imagine your life if I told her what happened." I could tell she was slowly breaking down, but she kept her confidence.

"Hey, Savanna. Is this little fresh-meat bugging you?" Jackson asked as he walked up to me. Knowing him, he probably heard me yell out his name. We both faced Sydney. I've never seen anyone change faces as fast as she did at that moment. She went from being a Regina George to a Cady talking to an Aaron Samuels in three seconds flat. I rolled my eyes and simply nodded my head to Jackson. "Let's let Lydia handle this." He raised his phone to take a picture of her confused face. He rapidly sent the photo along with a text to Lydia. "There, now she knows what happened at the party." Jackson smirked at the girl who looked terrified. She let out a squeal and stomped off.

I smiled at my triumph of that bully. I may have swooped a bit down, almost to her level, at least I got her off Erica's back. I tuned to Jackson and hugged him. Jackson could be a good friends at times and thankfully this was one of those times. "Thank you, I almost went crazy on her. You just saved me from suspension."

"Oh, a cat-fight, I should have let you continue," He chuckled,.. I let out a tiny laugh. "She's gonna regret this in a week. Three days if Lydia feels extra revengeful."

"Well thanks again and I shall see you in PE," I said as I begun walking away. He simply nodded and went to his jock table.

I turned around to be standing in front of Erica with a triumphal smile plastered on my face. She had her head down and I was about to ask what was wrong when she stood up, took her stuff and stormed away. I was too stunned to go after her. All I did was defend her, I didn't do anything wrong at least I didn't think I did anything bad. I wanted to go ask what was up, but I had the feeling that she just wanted to be by herself. I didn't want to bug her since she made it clear that she didn't want me near her for a while. The rest of lunch felt empty without Erica or Scott or Stiles.

_Tick tock, tick tock_ the clock went as I was stuck in my dreaded history class. The last minute hit and then the bell. I was in such a rush to leave, to find Erica, that I ran into someone and I attempted to avoid their dropped stuff which caused me to run into Mr. Harris, who dropped his coffee all over himself. I winced at the whole scene that was caused from my urge to leave this campus and head strait to Erica's house. I could already feel the anger radiating from Mr. Harris.

I didn't even get a chance to apologize to the boy as Mr. Harris strictly yelled, "McCall! Lahey! Detention. Now."

"I can't Mr. Harris," the boy said.

"Yeah, I have other commit-"

"Do want to push it for the rest of the week?" We both became silent since neither of us wanted to spend everyday with Mr. Harris for a week. I kept my mouth shut when I really just wanted to yell at him. We both followed him to his classroom, neither of us saying anything because we did not want to end up more in trouble than now. Mr. Harris is crazy like that and he's known to give detention for the stupidest things.

The library had never felt so dull. I looked over at the guy across from me and I felt completely horrible for putting him into this situation. He shouldn't even be here since I was the one that caused everything. I gave an apologetic smile towards him and he just gave a tiny one back. A few awkward moments passed by, I took it as a chance to actually say something, but since he didn't look familiar and he was pretty good looking, my shyness level rose just a tiny bit.

I took a subtle breath of encouragement and said, "Hi, I'm Savanna McCall and I am completely and utterly sorry. Is there any way I could make it up to you?" I held my hand out for a friendly hand shake.

He looked at my hand oddly before accepting the gesture. "It's fine, I'd rather be here then...at home," he calmly said. At least he wasn't mad at me or he's just really good at hiding that fact. "I'm Isaac, Isaac Lahey."

"This is detention so I expect you to stay quiet," Mr. Harris grumpily stated. He sat down at a desk away from us, grading the pop quizzes from yesterday. I mocked him and got a tiny from from Isaac. Isaac begun to read a book and I just sat there since I had already finished my homework. I got a piece of paper and started a tic-tac-toe game and passed it to Isaac. He glanced up and gladly put his book down to play.

By the end of detention the paper had various scribbles surrounding the numerous tic-tac-toe games. Comments from our competitiveness and random conversations. Mr. Harris have had to notice that were weren't doing anything productive, he just chose not to do anything to stop us. Good thing because I was winning.

"So what does the winner get?" Isaac asked as we walked through the semi-abandoned hallways.

"We I think I want a free-"

"You? I was the clear winner," he said. We argued on who the true winner was until we reached the front of the school. I know I was the one with the most games won, he just wanted to argue for fun. The paper was evidence that I won, but then again there were various accusations of cheating and there really wasn't a clear winner. In the end, we agreed upon a tie.

I glanced at my phone to see no missed calls or texts from Scott or Erica and that there was an hour left until parent teacher conferences. I didn't want to go to Erica's house since she made it clear she needed her space. I'd just wait for her to talk to me instead of me going and irritating her. I looked at Isaac putting his stuff on his bike and then my stomach growled...loudly. Isaac stared at me with an amused expression. I tried to hide my embarrassment, but failed miserably. "Yeah...I'm hungry... How about we go get a burger and my debt to you will be paid."

Maybe getting to know Isaac was the type of distraction I needed at that moment. To forget that my brother is an animal, that there is a family trying to kill him, that family happens to be his girlfriends family, Erica refuses to text back, Scott is no where to be found, my mom is going to kill both of us, I have an essay due tomorrow and soccer tryouts are in a couple of days. Yup, I need some normal distractions. "Um...sure. You know you don't owe me anything right?"

"Yeah, but I rather fear the wrath of my mother finding out I have detention with witnesses for my murder," I said. The vibe I received from him was slightly uneasy. I quickly changed the topic. "So where do you want to eat?"

"Actually, I think I'm gonna have to take a raincheck. I have a parent conference in an hour...I don't want to upset my dad even more." Parent teacher conference, a detention and if he didn't show up to the conference on time it would be blamed on me, two out of three incidents that I would have caused him today. Better keep it safe and just not eat today or least with Isaac. When I get home I will probably eat the entire fridge and order a pizza with some cake on the side.

"Completely understandable. So is my suffering of starvation," I said, being overly dramatic.

"So what happened to your finger?"

A sarcastic or nervous laugh, I couldn't tell what type of laugh escaped my mouth as I responded, "Yeah... I just fell...nothing exciting. I tripped if that makes it more thrilling."

"Such a daredevil," he said with a small chuckle. I grinned with all the pride within me. I am very prideful person even when it came to a ridiculous fall that gave me an equally ridiculously cast. My pride combined with my stubbornness can cause one hell of a frustrating argument against me. I don't know Erica or Scott or even Stiles can deal with me.

Quickly changing the subject I asked, "So who's the lucky teacher today? I think Scott has Mr. Harris. Woo." Mr. Harris probably thinks that Scott and I are meant for failure, but I'm not the one with a parent teacher conference, I'm still actually trying in school. I shouldn't say Scott isn't either, he just has more wolf-y problems on his plate and Allison. I hope it doesn't include me, but I am convinced Mr. Harris has something against Scott and Stiles...mainly Stiles.

"I think my coach, coach Finstock."

"As in lacrosse?" He nodded his head. That means the whole time I watched the practices and games I've never noticed him. The guilt I amounted from Isaac was overflowing. This just makes me wonder what other players I hadn't paid attention to during the games. Maybe that one guy at Lydia's party was on the team and knowing my luck, that's most likely true "Do you actually get to play? I'm used watching the bench for Scott and Stiles."

"Yeah, I've never really been on the bench as long as Stiles. Stiles can actually be good, but I don't think coach really notices him and Scott...well he's co-captain now so..." All because he became a werewolf which enhanced his abilities over one night. That complete life changing accident has already helped Scott in popularity. Yeah, I can't exactly tell Isaac about that.

"Scott practiced all throughout summer," I said as I got some type of normal excuse for Scott suddenly being excellent in lacrosse when he was just a benchwarmer last year. Also I don't want the team to start thinking he was taking some type of steroids.

"Good for him." I was about to say something when his phone started to ring. He looked at the screen and said, "Sorry, it's my dad." He walked away as he answered. I want to yell that I'm sorry and that it wasn't Isaac's fault. My mind traveled back to Scott and Erica. I texted Scott that I was going to kill him if he didn't show up soon. I sent a simple text to Erica, telling her to call me. My hopes were high as I impatiently waited for her phone call. I got a text back saying 'Later' from Erica. A sigh of relief escaped my mouth; at least I knew she wasn't completely mad at me. Scott on the other hand, he had a conference to get to soon. Mom will kill him if he isn't here on time. I will kill him if he isn't here on time. That brother of mine is a dead man walking.

Isaac finished his phone call and came back looking a bit unease. "My father is coming to get me, he's not that far from here...I'll get back to you about the burger."

"You don't seem too happy..."

He took a deep breath before saying, "I don't have the best relationship with my dad."

The air got a bit awkward around us and I decided it was best to not avoid that subject. "Hey, my burger offer will be here if you ever need to get away," I calmly said. He just shyly smiled as an old car came up on the curb. I didn't say anything as Isaac placed his bike on top of the car. His dad looked angry at him and gave me a cold hard stare. I felt really uncomfortable, but it's not like I could just give him a dirty look back, that would be completely disrespectful. "I'll see you around." Isaac gave me a subtle way goodbye and got into the car. Isaac was the only normal person that was not mad at me. Speaking of normal, my abnormal brother has shut everyone out for the day to get more in Allison's good graces. I shouldn't even be worried...even though I am, constantly with him.

Parents begun to show up around fifteen minutes after Isaac left. Then I spotted my mom in the crowd. She looked worried for a second until she saw her good child. "Where's Scott?"

"Yeah, I'm fine mom. Good, glad to hear work was fine. Scott? Oh, he's shut the world out so I know as much as you," I said with a bit too much sass.

She gawked at me and said, "Tone down the attitude."

"At least I didn't ditch-"

"But you got detention." I was speechless, it's as if she read my mind. "Your teacher called me." I felt like a criminal that got caught on a cartoon show. "That's right, lets go." I followed her into the conference because I had no other choice. I let my mom go in first before I saw Mr. Harris again. I slowly let myself into the classroom and sat down next to my mom. We sat there awkwardly for a while with same awkward chit chat until Scott showed up, but of course my idiot brother never came. When the conference actually begun I zoned out.

Until Mr. Harris said, "...lack of authority figure."

"Excuse me?" Both my mom and I said. Lack of authority figure? He better not be meaning my father. Sexist bastard. My mom was a good enough parent, way better than my dad. Plus, she has sacrificed so much for Scott and I that she is a parent times five.

"I didn't mean any offense, I only mean a lack of a male figure in the household. That could be the reason behind his recent misbehaving." every word that came out of his mouth caused my patience to thin. He had no right to judge our family because of a 'lack f male authority figure', I'm on my moms side. She had always been there for us when we needed her and no family is ever perfect. There always different types of families and why is a male figure necessary? To teach Scott all the manly things? I say Scott is better now in a house of women, he'll know how to be a good husband someday.

"Savanna, go wait outside for Scott while I finish talking to your teacher," mom said with that angry tone she gets when she wants to stay polite. I wanted to object just to watch, but I'm sure she'll be making more valid arguments when I'm not in the room. I glared at Mr. Harris before leaving; I'll probably regret that tomorrow.. I walked the halls and peered into some of the conferences, until one teacher caught me and I sprinted to the front of the school to avoid another detention.

A few conferences were over and some cars were leaving, but as more parents walked out, Allison's car drove into a parking spot. I rushed over there and with my normal hearing I could hear my mom leaving voice mail in Scott's phone. "Dude, you are dead," I practically yelled at him. Then I turned to Allison and said, "Happy Seventeenth, Allison." They were both about to say something if her parents and our mom walked up to the car.

There were too many voices to really pay attention to and the only thing I really focused my attention on were the screaming coming across the parking lot. One scream turned into a chain reaction and causing everyone to panic. A growl came from one side of me and then another. The first thing came to my mind was the Alpha, but it wouldn't be that ignorant. As the growling and panicking grew louder, my heart beat grew faster as I was more and more frightened so I just ran. Scott and mom yelled at me, but my survival instincts kicked in and I didn't get far as I heard two gunshots.

My body stood still and Scott came up to grab me. We walked back to find Mr. Argent pointing a shotgun towards the dead mountain lion.A mountain lion just like everyone was saying. Something was off and this was just to give the public a piece of mind, to drive them away from looking to deep into the killings. Coming from a villains perspective, it was a pretty good way to cover up the tracks.

The car ride home was silent as we were all trying to wrap our heads around what happened. I threw my bag and binder next to my doorway as I threw myself onto my bed. I didn't even bother changing. I heard paper rustling near my door. I turned my head to see Scott looking at the tic-tac-toe paper. "Are you alright?" he asked as he kept looking at the paper.

"Yeah," I mumbled into my pillow. I did not want to talk about my feelings right now, especially to Scott. I just wanted to sleep. A nice, long, relaxing sleep.

I thought Scott left, but then he said, "You lost by one game, what happened to your mad skills?"

"Shut up," I said as I threw a pillow at him.

"Talk about being a sore loser." I sat up and threw another pillow at him that he took as a sign to leave with laughter filling his lungs. Unlike my mom, he actually closed my door.

It took a while to fall into a goodnight sleep and I had to eat a bit to calm down the dinosaur in my stomach. When I finally got to lay down on my bed, the last thoughts were about the Alpha, Erica, Scott ditching and Isaac. The one thing that overshadowed those thoughts were soccer tryouts. That night, I think I successfully put myself to sleep from being overstressed. That's healthy.

* * *

**Words cannot express how sorry I am for being so late on this chapter. It's quite a long time and once again, I am enormously sorry. There is good news, like how my seasonal job is over and I now have more time to write and that I also started writing a Vampire Diaries FanFic, so if you like VD you should go check it out :) As for the next chapter, it will be back within the next week or so. Now that I'm writing two stories I might have to switch off each week from writing until I get ahead on both of the stories, but I certainly hope that will not be the case.**

**I do have one thing that I should have put in the description, but I do plan on turning Savanna into a werewolf and soon. It goes with the title Wolf Pack Affairs, Savanna is ultimately going to choose between the packs even though Scott knows she's with him, she also has more relationships in Derek's pack. I apologize for not making my intentions clear and I hope you will still keep reading once she does get the bite. **

**As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and reviews would be spectacular :)  
**

**-Z**


	6. Chapter 6

**I only own my OC.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Rapid Movement**

"Seriously?! Neither of us remember where we parked the car?" I groaned as Scott and I walked around the parking structure. I never felt so brain dead, after all I should be asleep at home. I just had to come and make sure Scott bought everything we needed. "Hey, how about you use your super hearing to find the stupid piece of metal?"

"And they say two heads are better than one," Scott said. He put the grocery bags down on the floor and begun to listen for the car. These are the type of situations where Scott's abilities come in handy if not we'd be here all night.

I didn't have the energy to give a sassy comeback, I simply said, "The faster _you_ find the car, the sooner me bed will stop having to be without me." He chuckled and after a few moments I groaned out of frustration.

"Found it! Its on the next floor," he said and was a bit too proud that he knocked over one of the bags he put down. The milk went rolling down. I jumped down to the ground to see the milk coming back, but with claw marks into it and I was going to scream if I didn't see Derek's face telling me to not tell Scott. I grabbed the milk and summoned all the pointless talent I gained in drama class. I pretended to look scared as I looked over to Scott. "Scott..." I said in a shaky voice.

The terrified look on his face almost made me want to break character and laugh, but I held myself together. "Run!" he yelled. I grabbed some of the grocery bags and I did as I was told, but he went one way and I went the other. He went to a floor down, I went to the floor up where the car was parked. Obviously I stopped running after a while and took my sweet time getting to the car. I got to our long lost vehicle and that's when I realized that Scott still had the keys. I was slightly annoyed due to my lack of sleep. Out of no where car alarms started blaring from below. What did Scott do now?

As I waited for my idiot brother, I texted mom letting her know we were almost done with grocery shopping and we'd be home soon. I played a card game on my phone until the training session was over which didn't take that long since Scott came walking up to the car with frustration written all over his face. "So, how was the training?" I casually asked as I put the grocery bags into the back seat.

The look on Scott's face was priceless. I laughed out loud as I took my sat down in the passengers seat. "You knew?" I gave a huge grin as I simply nodded my head. He grunted in annoyance as he started the car. "He broke my phone and told me to stop being with Allison," he simply said. I understood were Derek was coming from, but Scott is a teenage boy in his first real relationship, it's practically telling a starving dog to stop eating the food he was given.

"You're going to still see her aren't you?" He simply nodded his head with a smirk plastered on his face. "You would leave me alone to cook dinner. I guess I'll set a doggie bag aside for you."

"Ha-ha," he sarcastically said. I didn't even realize what I said until I actually thought about it. Yup, I needed sleep.

Scott dropped me off at home and it was empty once more, mom probably had to go a bit earlier than she said. I put the groceries in their places and made dinner for mom for when she came home. I ate a sandwich and headed to my much desired bedroom. I practically threw myself onto my bed. Finally!

Nope, I couldn't sleep. Every single thought I had in my mind happened to show up. It was only nine at night, but soccer tryouts were tomorrow and I needed to sleep well... even if I won't actually participating because of my stupid hand. Coach Fletcher would probably just have me help him evaluate people. My heart started to beat faster from nerves when there was nothing to worry about, kinda. I guess I was worried that my injury would cost my spot on the team and I wanted to play, it's like Scott's lacrosse. His sport is lacrosse and mines soccer.

Noises came from Scott's room, but I didn't hear Scott park the car outside. The Alpha, that was my first thought. I was frozen for a moment as I gathered my thoughts and attempted to calm down. I shook everything off and grabbed the baseball bat. Everything felt as if it were going in slow motion and my heart beat was louder than ever. I slowly approached Scott's door, took a deep breath and charged right inside. I swung the bat in the dark then someone grabbed it and screamed my lungs out. The intruder then turned on the light. Derek.

"Shit, Derek! I almost had a freaking heart attack because of you! I thought you were the damn Alpha," I quickly yelled at him as I regained my posture. Slowly my heart rate dropped back to it's normal beat. That was just not fun in any way possible and I really did think I was going to have a heart attack for a spilt moment.

"Well your scream wasn't that fun either," Derek said as he rubbed his temples. Karma. I snickered and he quickly became back to his usual grumpy self. "Scott saw the Alpha. Ran for his life from him."

My first act on the situation was to laugh. Then I realized how serious that could have been and that Scott could have easily been killed. "I don't even know wha-"

"What's going on?" Scott asked as he stepped into his own room.

Sarcasm cannot be contained with the sleep deprivation. I cannot be held responsible for any actions my sleepy state may do thus I said, "We were about to have sex until you came, Scott. Gosh!" I stomped away and before I left the room I said, "I get to go to sleep knowing I've been cock-blocked by my own brother. Thanks Scott!" I wanted to laugh at both of their reactions, but I had to keep my sarcasm intact. I did go to sleep right after that, probably from the near heart attack Derek gave me from being the gorgeous werewolf sneaking into our house at night.

School was too much like a jail. I couldn't concentrate in any class, I just wanted it to be after school already. Math class was beyond pointless, hell every class was pointless today. I turned to my side to gaze out the window. Something caught my eyes, Stiles and Scott. They had their free period and then Stiles begun to throw the ball at Scott's sensitive area. I laughed at the sight which caused Ms. Pratt to cough at my direction and I immediately turned my head to her. "Is something funny Ms. McCall?"

"Yes, actually. Thank you for asking." I don't like Ms. Pratt and I don't like how she teaches thus I act like a complete dick to her at times. It's not that I don't understand what she teaches, the complete opposite, I get great grades on everything. Even though I'm no I-take-two-math-classes-Lydia Martin. I swear that red head sets the bar too high up for the rest of us. Before Ms. Pratt got more pissed I said, "I just saw Stiles throw a ball at my brothers no-no zone and that classifies as pretty hysterical in my book."

"And not paying attention and giving attitude in my class classifies as a detention in my book." Oh, she also doesn't like me for some unknown reason. I never been late to her class, I've done my homework and do well on tests, why does she have some sort of vendetta against me?

"What?" I clearly asked. The whole class got silent and that silent where you could hear a pin drop. I wanted to yell sorry for the awkwardness, but I was more baffled by what she was about to do to me.

"Mr. Harris. Today. After school." That got my blood boiling. This was no reason for detention and she didn't even want to take the detention out of her time so why should I even take her seriously? These are the type of actions that made me dislike her so much, she can't even take responsibility for a detention that she gave to me.

"I have soccer tryouts, I can't miss that-" She didn't even let me finish!

"Should have thought about that beforehand." She wasn't even that old of a teacher. Mid-thirties at the most and her attitude is probably why she will end up with a bunch of cats. She shouldn't be that much of a grumpy. Derek is grumpy, but he has a reason. Ms. Pratt is happy to the staff and Lydia, but mean to all the other students.

"You can't-"

"Do you want to push it for a week?" I glared at her without saying another word. Why do all teachers threaten me to extend the stupid detention for a week? Is it some sort of strategy to shut us up? Well it was working on me. "That's what I thought." I made a face at her when she turned around to the board. I wanted to just walk out of the classroom and never return. Math is just a spectacular class.

The bell rang and I couldn't have sprinted out of that classroom fast enough. I walked into the library ready to confront Erica on what has been going on and why she was angry at me. There she was just reading a book. I placed myself in front of her and she looked up with her sleepy eyes. "Hi. So what's been going on? You've been..well distant."

"Yeah... I kinda need that right now. Sav, there's just stuff going on and I want to get through it myself. Is that fine?" I felt as if I failed. I nodded my head and she just got up to sit somewhere else. Erica was suppose to be my normalcy, my rock and now she's shutting me out. This day kept getting better and better. I stood still for while before I snapped out of whatever trance I was in and I got up to go on the other side of the library, but then I decided to just go out and hang out with Scott.

Stiles caught me up in the grueling details he did to Scott in order for him to control his anger. Whenever I laughed Scott would just glare or defend himself. I can see why Stiles would want to help Scott, I would if I wasn't stuck in stupid math class and I also trust Derek so there's that difference. The parking lot session was pretty funny and also very accurate to what could happen in the real world when Derek wasn't around to help us. I do hope Scott would get his werewolf act together that way we could stop bugging him.

The end of the day came by fast and I was a nervous wreck. Within the next hour and a half I would 1) show up late to tryouts or at all depending on Mr. Harris 2) tell Coach Fletcher I had detention and 3) show Coach Fletcher that I can even tryout and making it that much harder for me to be on the team. I walk into the classroom to find my brother and Stiles already sitting down. "How the hell did you guys get detention?"

"Scott keyed a car," Stiles immediately said. I chuckled at the thought of Scott keying a car. Scott would have never keyed someone's car so that had Stiles written all over. It was messed up that Scott couldn't help Mr. Stilinski during the mountain lion incident, but he couldn't really do anything when he was worried about the actual threat. Still, it was pretty screwed up to not be there for him. Knowing Stiles, he wouldn't be mad at Scott for that long.

"Stiles was the one that keyed that car, I got beat up for it," Scott defended. I knew it.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you Stiles?"

"Basking in every second," he said along with his prideful grin. It was a way to help Scott control his heart rate and equally get back at him for his dad. Killing two birds with one stone.

I smiled once more before asking, "Anyways, where's Mr. Harris?" Once again, the anger towards Ms. Pratt rose once more at the thought of detention. I _really_ did not want to be here.

"Wait, why are you here?" Scott asked.

I was about to answer if it wasn't for Mr. Harris. "She back talked to Ms. Pratt," Mr. Harris said as he walked into the room. "You were also not paying attention." I would usually think that was rude to answer for me yet I was okay with him telling Scott and Stiles.

"That's what I wanted to talk-"

"I don't like taking other teachers detentions, much less another McCall. " What is up with teachers and interrupting me? I think they all have a week where they pick a student to annoy for the rest of the month. A very bad version of student of the month.

"Then what can I do to get out of here and to tryouts?" I asked at the slight window he gave me when he said that he hated when he had to deal with other teachers detention.

He looked at me, well my arm, for a moment before saying, "You can do an extra credit assignment for my class, due tomorrow and this detention can go away." I wanted to jump in joy and I did do a tiny jump. Scott and Stiles had their mouths open in astonishment. I wanted to just rub it in their faces.

"Deal!"

"What?!" Scott and Stiles both said. Did they expect me to stay here and suffer with them? They should know I don't roll that way, even more with tryouts happening at that very moment. I love them both and I do wish them luck with Harris. I was in their place a few days ago so they should see it as a way of bringing the world back to it's natural state.

"Mr. Harris, I'll gladly do extra credit for the rest of the week," Scott said.

"Yea-Yeah me too," Stiles agreed as Mr. Harris was grabbing me the assignment from one of the drawers.

"Sit down and be quiet, neither of you are leaving this classroom until I say so," Mr. Harris said as he handed me a paper with some chemistry equations. "Now go before I change my mind," he said in a much more serious tone.

"Thank you so much!" I said while I walked out. I looked at Stiles and Scott who were looking clearly annoyed that I got out of detention. I mouthed '**suck it**' as I practically skipped out of the classroom. The second I closed that door, I sprinted to the locker rooms. Sprinted so fast that I'm pretty sure I ran past Ms. Pratt and avoided a long lecture on how I was suppose to be in detention. I changed into work out clothes for the slight chance that Coach Fletcher would let me on the field.

The field was already filled with girls doing running drills and Coach Fletcher was on the sidelines reviewing something on his clipboard. I set my stuff down and cautiously walked up to him. "McCall!" he yelled out and that made me jump.

"Yes!" I yelled right next to him.

"Oh there you are..." His eyes went down to my arm. "You know I can't let you on the field with that injury and more importantly how did that happen? You were one of our best players, I can't lose you over an arm injury in a leg dominated sport."

I felt guilty for even standing there and all I could say was, "I fell and I'm sorry, but if you just let me go out there-"

"I can't, school policy. Your physical checked out earlier...which means this was recent." His sigh had disappointment written all over it. I felt like I was getting punished for doing something horrible, I hate letting people down. He was in deep thought before he asked, "When do you get it off?"

I panicked, badly. "...In a week or t-two" I wanted to shove those words right back into my mouth. This was something I enjoyed doing in my free time and I couldn't just let that chance go over a stupid arm injury. "I'm a-a quick healer."

He nodded as he went into another deep thought. It felt like I was waiting for a jury to decide wether I was going to jail or not, in this case to play on the team or not. So many things were turning out good today and I hope he would give me a chance. If this goes well then I had to go and speak with Erica because that would be the only really bad thing in my life or at least in these moments. Scott is a huge liability when it comes to bad luck and I knew it in my gut that it was going to get really bad at one point. He looked at me which made all my focus on the next words coming out of his mouth. "I will let you...be on the team." Did I hear correctly? Yes, I did. Now I knew how happy Scott felt for getting on first line and my jaw was going to be sore from how wide my smile was at that moment. "But you will have to train on your own time and I expect you to be on top of your game when we have our first game next week...or whenever you get that cast off."

"Next week?" I gawked. That was really soon, too soon. I guess it was a good thing that I couldn't play since I would have to train twice as much.

"It's just a scrimmage, but a game nonetheless." No pressure. Scrimmages usually determine if we will have a good year or not, at least that's how Coach Fletcher sees it. He did this last year and based on how well each of us did, he would axe out anyone who couldn't perform at his expectations after the scrimmage. It's the same as the final round of tryouts. "Now go and train on your own," he said as he patted my shoulder with a smile.

"Thank you! You won't regret it," I said as I jogged back to the locker rooms. I reached my stuff, but then I decided I'll just leave it here and come back when tryouts were done. I stretched for a bit while I decided what I should do for my training. Evidently, I chose to just go for a run in the woods. Everything was going in the right direction in just one day. The day started bad and ended well. This run was going to be well for me, a time to just clear my mind about everything that was going around me with Scott, Erica and other people.

I thought about Scott and Erica for most of the run and then Isaac popped into my head. He was just so gorgeous in my eyes. Getting a burger with him was definitely one thing that I was looking forward to. It was easy for me to start liking someone and Isaac was a guy a clearly had a crush on based on a detention where I got to talk to him and the fact that he completely attractive was what grabbed my attention in the first place. It had been a while since I actually had a crush on someone, even if it was a tiny one.

I was completely lost in my thoughts that I hadn't realized that I had run a bit too far. I had to walk back to the school from the deep end of woods. I got to the edge of the woods before a hand with a towel went over my nose and mouth. I screamed and try to get the man off of me, but he was too strong. My vision became blurry and it was difficult for me to stay conscious. Before I drifted off, I remember being lifted off the ground. I vaguely remember a familiar face and I would have recognized him if I wasn't slipping into unconsciousness.

My surroundings were becoming clearer and my mind was recalling everything that happened. The kidnapping. In a matter of seconds I was terrified for my life as my legs arms were tied down to a chair. "Finally," a voice came from behind me. My whole body tensed up and it became harder to breathe. My eyes were tearing up because I thought I was about to die. The chair swiveled around to get a good look at the man that took me away. My heart beat increased even more at the sight. Peter Hale.

"You're- you-how" I stuttered out.

"Alive? Yes. Healed? Mostly. Now you're just going to sit there and listen." I sat still as I didn't want to die at any point. "Let's start off by saying that I left that note on your desk." There was nothing where my heart used to be, just a heavy black block of fear. The Alpha. "I'm the big bad wolf. Now you have a choice, either I turn you now or later."

"What?" I was completely baffled by his statement. I had no choice, but I did not want to be a werewolf like my brother, not now or ever. My mouth blurted out the obvious, "W-why?" I had no reason to be a werewolf or any trait that would be good for one.

He smirked and said, "I can hear your heart beat, you know? You're terrified of me which means you will do anything I say, especially if it means that it will keep your gorgeous mother safe as well as your friend... What's her name?...Erica?" My blood boiled beneath my skin at the mention of my mom and best friend. He smiled, "That's more like it, get angry at me. Do remember I can kill you in less than a second, so don't do anything stupid." I calmed down, out of fear. He looked out at the wall for a moment before saying, "Your brother is calling me, so let's make this quick. These people that have been dying-"

"Because you killed them," I whispered. He looked irritated at me and I apologized.

"They're not innocent. They killed my family. You will help me get rid of them. Before I forget, if you want to keep anyone safe you will not tell anyone that Uncle Peter is the Alpha. Okay?" That sounded more of a threat than a questions.

Nevertheless, I rapidly agreed because I knew he would hurt someone I care about. I thought about what he said and then I did something I would very much regret. I spit on his face and I don't even know why I did it in the first place. Actually no, I was disgusted at the fact that he would even think I would help take away a life from someone. He looked a bit irritated with disbelief, but his deadly smirk was plastered on his face. "Wrong choice." His eyes turn red and his teeth snarled out. I shook my head and I couldn't speak. I was scared to death. I just wanted to fight against him, but I couldn't. He knocks the wooden chair to the wall and it gets destroyed as I fall flat to the ground. My head hits the floor and my whole body was in shock from the throw. I groaned in pain as I turned my body to face up. I see the full Alpha and I scream so loud that I'm sure Scott and Derek heard me. I try to squirm away from him, but it was pointless. He dragged me back. He sunk his teeth into the right side of my waist and I passed out from exhaustion with fear. Too much for my body to handle.

My chest ached and my the air that went to my lungs scratched against my throat. It felt as if I was bleeding from various cuts from the inside my throat. I slowly regained my vision to see myself back in the woods. I was exhausted and moved my hair out of my face with my left hand. That's when I realized something was wrong. It didn't hurt and my arm was free from the cast. I got dizzy as I quickly sat up. A sharp ringing sound hit my ears and I clenched my head in my hands out of pain. My whole head was throbbing in agony. I sat still as I managed to compose myself. My waist felt as if someone cut it open bit by bit with a razor blade. I raised my shirt to see a bite. The bite.

The first person that came into my mind was Derek, the only one that could help me. As much as it hurt my body to get up and run, I did. My legs felt like they weighted a a hundred pounds each as I somehow managed to reach the porch of Derek's home. I was barely able to yell Derek's name out. I supported myself against a pillar as Derek came out with a grumpy appearance that quickly disappeared once he saw my horrible state.

"I need your help."

* * *

**So when I said I wanted to turn Savanna soon, I meant the next chapter :D Sorry for the delay, I've been having a dash of writers block and I'm getting back on track!**

**Let me know what you guys think about this chapter and lovely reviews or questions are always welcomed. Hope you guys enjoyed and stick around to see what happens when everyone is stuck at the school with the Alpha. **

**-Z**


	7. Chapter 7

**I only own my OC.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Night School**

Every curse word flowed through my head as I settled myself down on the couch. I took four difficult breaths before looking back at Derek. My blood was nothing compared to the amount he had all over his clothes and body. We both dealt with our own battles today and his appeared way more interesting. Neither of us spoke for a good minute as we thought about everything that happened. I kept thinking about Peter and his daunting voice to go along with his threats. One word hinting that he was the Alpha and everyone I knew would be a likely target. Derek cleared his throat, but I was the first one to break that silence. "You obviously know what happened to me, so what exactly happened to you?"

He didn't look serious just completely drained from any energy he had left in his very well toned body. He replied in a more exhausted tone, "The Alpha. He jabbed his hand through my chest and threw me into a wall." His own uncle practically left him for dead. All I wanted to do was shout that the Alpha was his Peter, but I knew I couldn't. This was one secret that was going to be hard to keep.

"And you're alive because of your super healing?" He nodded his head. "So why did he happen to try and kill you just after he turned me? And where? He mentioned that he heard Scott..." He was silent as we both sat there looking at each other. "Where?" I said more clearly. The more time he didn't tell me where Scott was, the angrier I became at his silence. That was not the time to keep things away from me especially if it involves my family. A ghostly silence filled the room as we stared at each other. I wanted the answer and he refused to give it to me.

I don't know what got him to tell me, but after a few moments he gave in and said to me, "At the school." The expression on his face already told me that he knew what I was going to do and he was correct. "If you want to stay alive then you won't go there." He must be joking if he thinks I will leave my brother vulnerable. I knew I wasn't much of a help, but it was my job to be there for him when he needed it and right at that moment I should be at the school with Scott.

I was a tad bit outraged as I yelled at Derek. "I'm going!" I didn't care if I had to fight my way through Derek to get there, I had to tell Scott about everything except for the part where I knew that the Alpha was Peter. I couldn't even imagine what Peter would do if I let out his secret. Watching everything he has done, he clearly had no problem committing murder. I didn't want Scott to be the next body found just because I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

We both got up as he said, "It's not safe out there! Especially in your condition." I was baffled. Out of all people I would think Derek would be the one to encourage to help my brother.

"I have to Derek, he's my _brother_... wouldn't you do the same?..." I stopped myself before saying Laura, but he knew exactly that I was going to say it and I could tell from his face. He knew that there was no chance of me staying here while Scott faced the Alpha on his own. "Please, Derek, just let me go." I don't know why I had to seek for his approval since I already knew I was going. Actually no, I knew why I needed his consent and it was because I was terrified. Terrified of turning into a werewolf, terrified of Scott going against the Alpha and terrified of what would happen if I didn't go to help.

He was frustrated for a brief moment before giving into my decision. "Fine, but hold on." I walked with him to the staircase and he walked up for something. My patience was running thin and then Derek surprised me by throwing a jacket at my face. "Put it on so they don't see the bite." I was confused for a second, but I did as he said.

Wait...they? No way. By Derek's expression he knew he made a huge mistake. I wanted to scream at him and I would have if it wasn't for the fact that I remembered that he just got his chest violated by his uncle. "Who else is there?" I calmly asked.

Without hesitation he said, "Stiles, Allison, Lydia and Jackson." I simply bobbed my head up and down then I dashed out the house before he could tell me anything. Scott and Stiles were bad enough, but adding Jackson, Lydia and Allison made it a hundred times worse. They knew nothing about werewolves in Beacon Hills and that's precisely how it should stay for right now.

My feet pounded on the ground and I honestly felt like my shoes were holding me back so I ripped them off. I reached the school much quicker barefoot, it was an odd decision, but it felt a lot better than before. The parking lot contained Jackson's car along with a hoodless Jeep and a very familiar black Camero. I didn't know where to start when out of no where I heard screams. I didn't waste any time getting myself inside. I continued hearing voices coming from different parts of the school or so I thought. I was on the third floor stairway when I got pulled away by Allison and all of us were running from the Alpha. They tried opening the door to one classroom then Lydia opened the door to the chemistry lab. All of us rushed in, I was dragged in, and quickly closed the door. Everyone held their breath as the Alpha walked by outside. No one dared to say a word until he completely disappeared.

When he did leave Scott whispered, "Where the hell have you been?"

He then proceeded to sniff me and looked at me oddly. "Scott, can I talk to you in private?" I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the other side of the room. Scott looked like he was going to breakdown any moment, but he kept his cool together. "Scott I don't know how to approach this...um-"

"Why do you have Derek's sweater?" Well this seemed awkward.

"Okay hold on..." I gathered my thoughts before saying the obvious. "I-I I'm just gonna go ahead and say it, okay? Scott, I got the bite as in I'm turning into...a werewolf.." I whispered the last part just in case anyone else was listening. If they were listening then the conversation would still sound pretty crazy. I was on the brink of a complete freak out if Scott kept looking at me like I was going mentally insane, I think. "Don't believe me? Fine, I'll prove it." I turned my back from everyone else and zipped down the jacket to reveal my the blood soaked shirt.

Scott's face was unreadble. I couldn't tell if he was shocked or angry or confused, I was all three. My eyes were watering up as I thought of the worst. That he would hate me and want nothing to do with me. Then again, he isn't that type of person. I zipped the jacket right back up when I saw that he was about to yell at me. "And you went to Derek instead of me?" he whispered and I could clearly tell that he was trying to keep his voice down. "No, that's not even- When? How?- This can't be happening. You-you can't be serious right now. This can't be true."

I never felt so insulted by my own brother. "Does it look like I'm laughing? 'Cause this is such a funny situation!" I sarcastically yelled. It got silent and I immediately regretted being so loud. I placed my face in my hands and focused on my breathing because I was about to have a mini mental break down. I glanced back up to find Scott more nervous than before. I looked at everyone else and they were just looking at both of us. "Sorry, it's just too much right now," I said to them for my outburst. "We can talk about this later...we should just focus on getting out alive."

I walked away, but Scott tried to grab my shoulder while saying, "Sav..."

I just shrugged his hand off and replied, "No, it fine. This is more important right now.." He didn't bring the subject up again as he tried to think of a plan. I honestly didn't pay attention and I just sat down on a desk as they all attempted to pull together a plan. Everything happened too fast for me to even comprehend and this night was too much for me to handle. I was so tense that I got startled from a hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I glanced to my side to see Allison sitting down next to me. Then Jackson broke the cabinet with all the chemicals, probably for something that Lydia's evil head came up with to get us out of here. I went back to just staring at nothing and hugging my knees to keep myself calm. "You just seem more terrified than I am. I know I'm not one to talk, but..." I looked over to Allison to see her holding back tears and shaking a tad bit.

It felt a bit awkward considering I never really talked to or hung out with Allison. I don't know what they went through, but if Allison was petrified then it had to be pretty horrible. I put my hand on her shoulder for comfort and I still managed to say, "Hey, it's going to be fine." It was hard for me to even say that since I couldn't even believe it myself.

Not even a second passed as she said, "How could you say that? Derek is out there trying to kill us and Scott is insane enough to go out there to get some stupid keys on his own to get us out." Anyone could hear the concern and panic in her shaky voice.

"Wait, Derek? Derek Hale?" That was obviously wrong. I was just with Derek and he was trying to heal the hole through his chest. Scott.

"Yeah...isn't that why you were yelling at Scott?" I hid my frustration as I looked at her confused face. If only she knew the truth. She will, eventually, especially since her dad hunts werewolves. Scott and Allison are definitely going to go through a rough patch when she does find out.

"Sorry, but hold on," I said as I jumped off the table and walked towards Scott and Stiles. I pushed both of them a bit back to be out of hearing distance. "You two idiots blamed Derek? The one who got his chest ripped off by his- Alpha." I almost said uncle and that would be such a huge mistake. Peter's threat repeated in my head in that taunting voice. _If you want to keep anyone safe you will not tell anyone that Uncle Peter is the Alpha_, that is what I would be reminded of each day whenever I struggle to keep that a secret.

"I didn't-hey it Scott's...idea," Stiles nervously said.

I looked over at Scott who was ashamed of himself. "This- just...hmm, I want to say good job, but that was just a horrible idea," I said as I walked back to everyone else. I wasn't mad at either or them, I was just more guilty about putting the blame on Derek. He was already put into jail for suspicion of murder of his sister, which he didn't do, and everyone would tell the cops it was Derek. He's been framed of crimes that he didn't even commit, it was all Peter. Both of the incidents were because of Scott and Stiles, it just wasn't right of us to automatically blame him for every bad incident.

"Savanna, just hear me out-"

"Done!" Lydia announced.

We all looked over and Scott hesitantly grabbed whatever was in that glass. Allison ran up to him on the verge of mental breakdown. "Lydia, what was that again?" I asked since I was blanking out during the whole plan.

"Self igniting molotov cocktail," she said with pride.

"I feel like your brain has all the knowledge to rule the world," I bluntly said. She scares me sometimes. It's like she has a chip in her brain that gave her every single bit of information there is to know about this world.

"Thank you." It was as if she just received the best compliment ever. She probably wants to actually rule the world based on her 'thank you'.

I turned my attention back to Scott. That's when I remembered that he planned to go out there on his own. "No, Scott! I'm going with you," I yelled at my brother as he was about to step out the door on his own. He would be alone with Peter and I did not want to take that risk. What if there was something that I could have easily done to help him? This was the one thing I could not let Scott do on his own, at least not with everyone else in this place.

"Sav! Calm down..." he hinted and I caught his clue. I did feel myself getting a bit more temperamental than usual. I closed my eyes and counted to ten. I opened my eyes and he was still standing in front of me. I part of my thought that he would have already left when I opened my eyes. "I'm going, alone. Trust me I'll be back in one piece." Something felt off, an uneasy or unsure vibe came from my brother. I told myself it was just the nerves, but it might have been the actual doubt in his voice. This was exactly the situation I never wanted to happen and the only thing I could do is trust him.

I nodded my head and he tried to put on a brave face as he walked out. Anyone could tell he was just as terrified as the rest of us. Everyone was terrified, especially Allison, and there was no way to convince everyone that everything was going to be fine because that was near impossible at that moment. No one knew the truth and no one truly knows how dangerous the situation really is with a homicidal werewolf, the Alpha. Even mentioning a werewolf in general would be crazy, but Scott gave all the blame to Derek. They might be from the same family, but Derek was not the one outside.

I placed myself away from everyone because I felt like a caged animal and I was in a way. I didn't want to be confined to this room, I wanted to be out there helping Scott. Five minutes in I couldn't take it anymore. Those five minutes seemed like hours and everyone was worried in their own ways. Something told me that Scott was in trouble and I couldn't just sit here waiting. "Damn it, Scott," I said as I ran out before anyone in the room could stop me. I didn't know what was taking my brother so long, but I did know I couldn't stand him being out there any longer. After all, it was the Alpha stuck in this school trying to murder Scott. If the Alpha wants to harm Scott, I will be right next to his side helping him.

As I moved through the halls of the school, I didn't know what to expect. The quieter and quieter the hallways became, the faster my heart raced out of my chest. I'm pretty sure the Alpha could sense my nervousness from the other side of the world. I heard something move near the gym. I slowed down because I didn't want to walk right into a bloodbath. My instincts were right as the Alpha jumped out and I was frozen in fear. My feet were like stone and I just could not run. The beast in front of my studied me for a bit before walking towards me. That's when my legs finally understood what was going on and I ran.

I couldn't outrun him even with my developing supernatural speed. I did know as long as long as he was here, he wasn't with Scott. I sprinted up the stairs as he caught hold of my foot and I kicked him in the face within a millisecond. My reflexes were pretty incredible as the adrenaline filled my entire body or was it just how my body was going to be from now on? I'll find out soon enough. I wanted to stop and catch my breath except one second could mean my life. I reached the pool and that's when I realized the most horrible mistake I could make. There was only two doors in and out of this part of the pool area and the other one was locked.

My heart dropped down to my feet as the Alpha was no more than five feet away from me. I didn't know what to expect as he threw me, again, against the wall. It didn't hurt as much and I'm pretty sure I created some sort of dent. I was exhausted and my eyes could barely see as I stood back up to face him. His face quickly came towards me and I closed my eyes to embrace my death. He roared towards my body.

His roar sent my body into a shock of some sort and I could feel myself changing. It was like my body was about to explode one moment and the next everything was on a completely different level. Everything I saw was exactly the same only completely different. All my senses were heightened. I was angry, really angry. Out of that anger I roared back at the Alpha. I could sense his evil smirk even in his wolf form then he just left. Of course I chased him until Scott threw me down. I threw him right off of me and into the freshman lockers. Anger was still running through my veins. Scott was my new target.

I couldn't control my actions. I just kept attacking Scott. I felt invincible and Scott was perceived as an enemy in my wolf instincts. Somewhere within me I wanted to stop, but that part of me had no control over my actions. Rage fueled my body and aimed it towards my brother. He was speaking to me and I knew what he was saying only I couldn't comprehend it so I just charged at him again. He moved out of the way, but I caught his shirt enough to scratch him on his back. I threw him on the ground and I was going to scratch his face if he hadn't kicked me right off. I was ready to attack once more if he hadn't kicked me again, then hit me and kicked me once more onto the wall. Everything finally begun to slow down and my whole body went back to my human self. I closed my eyes, not wanting to face my brother or myself.

As I sat against the wall I begun to shed tears, many of them just rolling down my face and my body begun to uncontrollably tremble. I put my hands to hide my face so that Scott didn't have to see, even though I knew it was already too late. He immediately embraced me and I just kept of weeping onto his shoulder. "I did-didn't want any of this! This was a mistake, I can'- I can't handle this right now, Scott. Scott just ma-make it go away!" I felt like an emotional mess and I had every right to be since I wasn't expecting any of that too happen.

"Shh, shh. It's okay," he said to me as he rubbed my back to calm me down, "This is going to be okay, I promise. Right now we just have to get back to everyone else. Savanna?" I was still balling my eyes out, but heard every word and tried to calm down. "Savanna, listen to me, we just need to get through tonight, okay?" I knew he was right. "Look at me." I didn't. "Come on Savanna, just look at me please." I lifted my head up and tried to slow down the tears dripping down my face.

My eyes were still shut and I took one deep breath before opening them to face Scott. He put his hands on the sides of my face and said, "We will get through this, together. I will always be here for you, no matter what. You're my sister and I love you and I will not let you go through this on your own. You understand?" Even though I wasn't crying as much, my body was still shaking and those words were exactly what I needed to hear. I gently nodded my head and smiled at my brother. He kissed me on the forehead and said, "Good. Now let's go before everyone starts freaking out." He stood up and held out a hand for me. I gladly accepted and he brought me into a tight hug before walking back.

I was a few paces behind Scott which is why I couldn't stop him from locking the door leaving everyone inside. "Scott, what the hell?" I asked. Everyone inside was yelling at Scott for a few moments until we all heard sirens outside. I was relieved for a moment before I started to panic. If paramedics see my state then I am better off dead. "Scott, I have to get out of here. If they look at the bite then I'm screwed. They would ask questions and I-I wouldn't know how to cover it up."

He nodded and said, "Just...be safe."

I gave a small smile and begun walking away. Before I forgot I told him, "Oh! I left my stuff at my locker. 14E, combination 07-26-33. Get it please!" I jogged off before he could protest. I managed to get to the woods while avoiding the police. My bed never sounded so good mainly because this day seemed like it would never end.

I walked up my driveway and no car in sight. That was a relief because I didn't want to explain everything to mom. I got the extra key from the side of the house and opened the door leading to a hauntingly empty house. I hate being home alone and tonight was an even worse night for me. I dashed to my room and got ready for a shower. As I stood there with the hot water running down on my skin, I looked at the drain engulfing the blood marked water to remind myself that I'm no longer just a human, I'm a werewolf. All the horror Scott had to go through were about to be part of my life as well.

I dried myself off and gladly changed into my pajamas. I threw my clothes, minus Derek's jacket, in the garbage can outside since it would always haunt me of this night. I took three steps inside when I heard someone else upstairs. At first I was frightened, but I had been through so much within the past twelve hours that nothing could compare. I walked into my room and got startled by a figure in front of me and when I turned on my desk light, it was just Derek.

"Hello," I simply said. I honestly wasn't even surprised that he was standing in my house. I chuckled at the fact that Scott made him a fugitive, I don't know why it was funny, but it was at that moment. Scott better be the one to make sure that he would be proven innocent.

"How are you?" He plainly asked. That was very unusual.

"I've been better…" I wasn't sure what was going on since he was actually be nice for once even if it was just asking me how I was doing. I sat on my bed since all I really wanted to do was sleep for a good three days or weeks.

He was quiet for a moment before asking, "Who's the Alpha?" I wanted to run. I felt like a cartoon where the criminal gets the light shined in his face, being caught in a crime and I was the criminal in this situation. Derek knows that I know, but how?

I was dumbstruck for a moment and stuttered, "Wha-what?' I bet he was able to hear my heart racing from my nerves. If I knew he came to ask me that then I would have been more prepared and come up with a better way to cover my tracks, but this caught me completely off guard.

"When you came to my house you said that the Alpha mentioned Scott. The only way he would mention it would be if he were human which means you know who he is. Now, who is the Alpha?" That last question was more on the angry side of his grumpy personality. I froze as his glare dug into my skull. "Savanna, I can tell if you're lying."

Silence could be louder than all of the noise in the world. This was one of those times. Derek's expression showed nothing but exhaustion and determination. Even with those healing abilities, getting his chest practically ripped out of him must be a hard recovery. Derek was right, he could feel my heartbeat and he knew in that moment that I was hesitating. It would be easier if he could just read my mind.

I debated in my head whether or not I should tell him the truth, but he was the only person I could trust when it came to the whole werewolf situation. I didn't want to ruin whatever strange friendship with Derek over the Alpha's identity and in the end I decided to just tell him the whole truth. I took a deep shaky breath as I spoke, "Yes, I saw who he was and he threatened me…he said if I told anyone who he was he would hurt my mom or Erica or probably even Stiles and if anything ever happened to them then I would never forgive myself… I can't tell you Derek even though I really, _really_ want to…" I hugged my pillow as I told him what Peter did.

Derek sat down next to me and for a second I thought he was going to yell me to tell him about Peter. He didn't. He just sat there and nodded his head. Everyone had a long day. All he said was, " It's fine...he'll show himself soon enough."

"I have your jacket downstairs. Do you want me to go get it?"

"You can keep it," Derek said in a very distracted state. He stood up and said, "Your training starts tomorrow at noon." I didn't even get to process what he said as he jumped out of my window. Scott was eased into this, he got to dip his toes into the training and I had to be thrown right into the water, at least I got a warning. This was all too much and as soon as my head hit the pillow, Scott dropped my bag on the floor, along with an odd unfamiliar smell. I turned to see my stuff and laying on top was a some what large dog bone with a bow.

"Screw you," I sarcastically said to Scott as I threw the bone at him, but he closed the door just in time. I smiled at his foolish acts. Before I fell to sleep, Erica popped into my mind. I needed to resolve everything with her as soon as possible. Nonetheless, I'm glad the night was finally over, I'm not glad that I have training tomorrow with Beacon Hills most wanted, Derek Hale.

_Ding! Ding!_ My ears ached at the slight act of ringing the doorbell. Scott met me at the top of the stairs and had the same face of confusion as I did. There was a faint radio and then we noticed the lights. "It's just the cops, they probably need to ask more questions," Scott sleepily said. I nodded and we walked down. Scott opened the door to reveal some policeman.

"Sorry for waking you two up after a long night, but are you Savanna McCall?" I was taken aback a moment before my half awake state nodded my head. He walked in as he said, "Savanna McCall your under arrest for being in accomplice of attempted murder and vandalization of school property."

This was a complete blow to my mind as he put handcuffs on me and that's when Scott and I said the obvious, "There must me some mistake," Scott continued by saying, "She didn't do anything, I was with her the whole time!" I begun to panic and he had to drag me out to the car.

"I wish this was a mistake, but a prime witness placed your sister fleeing the scene of the crime," he bluntly told Scott.

"Scott, call mom! No! Stiles! Call Stiles!" I yelled out as he was telling me my Miranda Rights. I calmed down then whispered, "I won't talk to anyone until I talk to you." Scott rapidly nodded as he was already dialing Stiles' number. The cop practically threw me into the backseat of the vehicle. That was rude.

My anxiety levels kept rising as my house disappeared from my view. Millions of questions ran through my mind and all I did was manage to shed tears at the thought of being in prison. Stiles always told us how they treated people in prison and that was not the place where I wanted to spend the rest of my life. I know I didn't do anything illegal, but that doesn't change the fact that I was in a police car with handcuffs and on my way to the station. Scott and Stiles better be planning a way to prove I'm innocent and they better make it quick. The sooner I'm out of there, the better it would be for everyone, especially now that I became just like Scott and Derek.

On the way to the station, I caught of glimpse of red eyes followed by an outline of the beast that turned me into what I am and those red eyes were the very reason everything has been tumbling down like dominoes.

* * *

**Thank you all who have been reading this story! I'm always surprised at the amount of people who have read this story, so once again thank you! Your reviews have been so inspiring and I always go back to read them when I feel stuck at a scene. Seriously, you guys are incredible :) I'm also sorry for being late on this chapter, I'm a huge procrastinator and I had to focus on my schoolwork for a while...plus I couldn't make up my mind for the end, I think I went through like 4 drafts before I finally picked this one. Thank you all and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**-Z **

**P.S Here's my tumblr if you guys wanna check it out: gnarlyspirit. tumblr. com. I have a link to my FanFics on my Tumblr so I thought I might as well do the same here :)  
**


End file.
